Between The Two Of Us
by PlayMyPoisonousGame
Summary: Detective Kurosaki lost everything and his way of coping is to pull away from life, to just work. But, when he is flying through crimes, what happens when one shows up not just outside his door but inside his house? Let the games begin. Grimmjow/Ichigo Rated M for a reason.
1. Empty Rooms

**Warnings: Guns (not use though), and minor cussing**

**A/N: First story... Enjoy!**

* * *

**On Death:**

_I think death is just another part of existence; we all have to go through it. It's as natural as life and maybe once we all learn that, we will learn to accept it. We never truly loose someone as long as we learned something from them and enjoyed one moment with them. And if we didn't, why morn for them? If you morn at all, morn for yourself for never meeting them, and never getting a chance to enjoy a moment._

"Dying is like coming to the end of a long novel-you only regret it if the ride was enjoyable and left you wanting more." –Jerome P. Crabb

* * *

The scratch, scratching of pen on parchment is the only sound that fills the study of the well known detective. His long fingers hold the writing utensil in an almost white-knuckled grip as the fountain pen flies over the paper. It was hard to work under a stress, an emotional one nonetheless, but he did it. He did it because it was his job and his people need him, they always needed him. His people. _'They are not your people, love, if you such then they will revolt. Just remember they are not yours, they just need you more than you need them.'_ He shakes his head, he couldn't think about that, _them_, now. Not when his, no not his, _the_ people needed him. Running his hands through his bright orange hair, the man lets out a heavy sigh that surprises him. He quickly signs the paper and folds it up. Placing it to the side, he puts the abused pen down in its exact spot and places his hands spread on the desk so that each finger had equal space between. The man instantly sees that they are shaking even if they are down on a table, a flat steady surface and decides what he needs to do to stop the pain. He needs to stop allowing himself these moments of grief. They easily tear him apart and he finds himself picking up the pieces all over his empty house. The house that as of less than a month ago became legally his. The house that was way too big for one person but, for the life of him, he couldn't let anyone else step foot into it.

'_Detach yourself, look at the details not the feelings. Let go.' _he begins to recite in his head but is stopped when there are footsteps outside his door, in the long hallway that leads to the two studies, one empty, unused, unkind, and four bedrooms, three of them being empty and having the same effect as the empty study. The detective always felt like he didn't belong in those rooms. He was unwelcome by himself and those who once resided in them, getting the feeling he always got when someone tried to come into his house. He almost ignores the footsteps, almost, but then he remembers, as the pain of the empty rooms envelops him once again, he lived alone now.

_Thirty days. _His eyes widen as that thought is brought to the forefront of his mind. Thirty days? Thirty days until what? Since what, maybe? He quickly goes over the days since he lost everything in his head. No that was twenty days ago, twenty long days. Nothing else of importance happened near then. He hears the creak of footsteps outside of his study again and ignores the odd thought for now. He stands up slowly, always keeping his chair far away enough from his desk for a soundless escape, and silently grabs his gun from the very edge of his desk where it was placed, as always, perpendicular to the sleek, rounded corner. The oranget crept across the wooden floor, carefully placing his steps knowing where to step and where to not step. He suddenly finds himself glad that with every house he resides in for long he does floor and wall checks, finding every weak spot and constantly does rechecks in his free time. Which, he finds himself doing more now than ever.

The detective continues across the floor smoothly; making his way towards the large, wooden, double doors, outside of which the creaking began retreating down the hall. If he is right, and he was rarely wrong, the intruder was nearing his bedroom, the only other room on this floor he has allowed himself to enter in twenty days. Suddenly, the creaking stops and as does the detective, he closed his eyes and concentrates until he was almost able to feel the breathing of the other person.

It has always been a talent of his, never being sure whether or not it was his imagination but it always helped so he learned to not doubt it. Suddenly, the breathing speeds up and the creaking begins again, only faster and it is accompanied by pounding of uncaring feet on floorboards. The intruder was running, fleeing, as if they knew the wrath waiting for them as brown eyes that seemed drenched in honey snaps open and long, pale legs sprints the rest of the way to the large doors.

The oranget throws open the large wooden doors and strides out to the hallway calmly and points his gun at the figure scurrying down the hall. The detective narrows his eyes at the figure trying to take in every detail before it disappeared down the first flight of stairs. Then the intruder would turn, sliding slightly on the carpet and practically dive down the second set and out the front door. He would dive into the nearest crowd and run all the way home, risking looks over his shoulder and taking the long, winding rout to confuse any pursuers. But there would be none; the detective was too busy to embark on a chase today. Or at least that was the story; he was sticking to it too.

Back to the intruder. Brown hair, slightly long and expertly slicked black. Long black trench coat, undone and flapping behind him like a white flag admitting his defeat. _If only, it would be so much easier for him. Poor fella._ The detective thought smirking at his observation. Continuing down he notices brown slacks, obviously cheep, and scuffed, dirty, black shoes.

The shoes were interesting, he had seen them before. They were fashioned to look proper but they were made for running, that particular brand was popular amongst those who anticipated fleeing but did not have enough money to buy official brands. They were normally made in back-alley shops, made from cheap material and sold at less than half the price of the real deal. As the detective finishes his observation the man disappears down the stairs making the detective flinch as he hears the loud pounding of feet down both flights, causing him to imagine the dirt flying off and being pounded in, ruining his beautiful carpet. He kept his gaze forward as he rotated his arm and shot the wall twice, angrily, a sneer growing on his face naturally.

'_You let him go on purpose didn't you Kurosaki? A chase is more fun for you isn't it you sadistic bastard?'_ he mentally chides himself knowing it was true. He found himself detached from life more recently so he could easily solve crimes, the only reason this one he was currently involved it was taking so long, three days as of noon, was because he allowed it to. Boredom is a cruel, cruel mistress but he approaches her with open arms because anything is better than the pain. Anything.

"Goddamnit." He growls after a few minutes of silence, making sure the man got away, and tucks his gun into his coat then make his way downstairs to begin cleaning his carpet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Children~**

**Okay I know this is short but I wanted to get the first chapter out there! Basically every chapter will be formatted this way. A topic that is interesting to me at the moment (brought on by this chapter) my opinion on it, a quote, then the chapter which will hopefully be longer than this next time. So umm yeah! My first story ever! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to have the next up within the week.**

**Who is the mysterious intruder?**

**It's really easy...**

**Like really easy**

**And yes this is kinda like a Sherlock Holmsey kinda thing. Takes place in the same time period (Late 1800s) and obviously with a detective.**

**Grimmy won't come in for a few chapters, sorry but this isn't supposed to be all about the romance! I'm sorry I know I love the big scary Tootie also (ya know from Yo Gabba Gabba...)**

**Edit: WOW VIEWERS!**

**Please review so I can improve or just so I know people are really umhm reading it and not just looking and leaving**

**It'll help me get the next chapter out!**


	2. Finally, His Full Name!

**On Following:**

_Have you ever hear someone say, "Don't be a follower, be a leader blah, blah, blah." Or something of that sort? Hasn't everyone? I think no one can truly be a follower; everyone gets different opportunities at different times and ultimately is uniquely themselves. I, for one, have always tried so hard to be unique, maybe a little too hard. It's okay to strive for similar success -that doesn't make you a follower it makes you smart- but always remember that no matter how hard you try, you are only you and will always be you. A wise fortune cookie –literally- once said to me "Do not follow where the path may lead. Go where there is no path… and leave your own trail. _

_Lucky Numbers: 54, 25, 48, 39, 7, 45" _

_Lottery anyone?_

"Whatever you are, be a good one." – Abraham Lincoln

* * *

And from nothing there came something…

_ A small voice resonated from the darkness with an innocent "Mummy?" and seemed to set this world into motion. Ink seemed to slide onto the scene as if on paper and something was drawn out in the darkness. Two figures on this page, one small and one larger were sitting on a hill observing the night sky. But this was not any night sky; it was a sky you could only find far away from the lights of any city or town, it's the kind of place you imagine as a kid when your parents tell you that your pet went to a beautiful farm. A place you want to be, a place you want to share with care for the fear that someone were to ruin it. It was a delicate place and you knew to appreciate it like you appreciated anything important because you knew that someday someone would come along a ruin it. So you held on with all your might, trying hard to remember every detail of every blade of grass as you lay in the almost endless fields during the day and every star as you gazed in wonder at night._

_ "Yes, my love?" the taller figure asked, turning to the smaller slightly, on her face a comforting smile that made you want to admit to all your horrid deeds and beg entrance into her life. In this scene all that was seen in detail was the smile that made you wish you could see one inch more of this woman. The smaller figure shifts slightly, running grass between his fingers as he returns his gaze to the almost endless night sky. A type of sky with so many stars it made you feel as if you were taking a peek at the universe for what it truly was, it gave even the youngest of children a new perspective on life._

"_Mummy, I want to count the stars, like an astronomer." The little boy whispers, lying back onto the grass, spreading his arms behind his head. The woman joins him, running her fingers through his spiky, unruly hair with a soft smile on her face._

_ "Honey, you can do so much more than that. Sure you can count them, but why count when you can discover and explore them? Besides, love, sometimes the most interesting things are right in front of you and I have a feeling it's your job in life to discover those." She says calmly to the boy, her words sweet like candy but not so sweet it chokes you._

_ "But, Mummy," The little boy whines, squirming tiredly beneath his mother's soothing hands. "What would be so interesting about what's already in front of me? If it's in front of me wouldn't I already know all about it?" The woman just smiles and rests her chin on her son's head. He grips her shirt the way a needy child would and moves closer to her. She begins humming a song and after a short while the boy is lulled to a calm sleep. She lets out a soft sigh and breaths in the scent of her eldest child through his soft hair. She hums softly, an approving sound, and leans down to her son's ear._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be a famous man. I can only hope you lead a life full of love once I am unable to give it to you."_

* * *

Detective Ichigo Kurosaki sits up with a gasp and instinctively runs his hand through his hair hoping to find another's hand there. He shakes his head at the ridiculous notion and flips back the sheets of his bed knowing that after that dream he has no hope of sleeping any more. Besides, he had to be up to collect his mail in a few hours anyways. He sighs and stands up, _Hours._ He thinks bitterly and begins dressing for the day.

* * *

**A/N: I purposely made this short! Really I did! I just felt as if this needed to be separated from the next chapter which will have more mystery! OoOoOoOoooo! I just thought you may want some background and an ideal on his mother who I have never read anyone have her be alive. **

**I will start writing the next chapter, which will focus on his daily life and how he interacts with people.**

**So I have viewers and two subscribers to this story... to say that I am surprised would be an understatement. When I got the emails and checked the stats I squealed. Truly, I did. **

**Please review I want to know how you feel about my approach the story and since I am new to writing I want constructive criticism (but I wouldn't mind some "You're awesome!"s ya know... help my nonexistent self confidence) Even if it is just a freaking heart I DUN CARE YA'LL**

**I wannit! **

**Okay lotsa love to my readers and I will start on the third chapter tomorrow which will be longer because it will be a WHOLE DAY! Yes I know amazing! Buh-bye!**


	3. The Bird

**Warning: Umm... Not any really, mentions of suicide and obsession with birds.**

**A/N: I just wanna thank those who've reviewed and since it's only two I'ma respond!**

**Trepidition of a hesitant soul: Why thank you! I'm trying to put alot of thought into it but it's kinda hard when I don't have much of a plot set yet but I'm glad I make it appear good. Thank you for you're love!**

**IILesGeMeAuxII: CONFIDENCE BOOSTING! ITS OVER 9000 Whoop! Now I can rule the world with my swagga and confidence! -cue evil laugh- KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of it's characters!  
**

* * *

**On Companionship:**

_Companionship, not love, not romance, not sexual desire, not even friendship. Companionship, a feeling of fellowship. To have someone to share something with. To not be lonely. Humans are social creatures, we need interaction with others or our minds will begin to almost fall apart, sometimes we even go as far as creating people to interact with. Have you ever been so happy and proud of yourself and you just wanted someone to share the happiness with you? I know I have and it sucks when there is no one. What happens when there is no one around for you? You end up as a shell, no emotions, just running through the day, until finally someone snaps you out of it. Whether it be making fun of you, making you laugh, smile, or even hurting you. They changed you by creating difference, someone to interact with. And you can't thank that person enough._

"To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with." – Mark Twain

* * *

The postman walks down the avenue whistling and sorting through the letters in his hands. He nods and tips his black top-hat as he passes by people, always keeping that bright smile on his face. Once he sorts out the letters for the next few houses he pulls his bright red coat tight around him against the chilly morning wind and makes his way down the street slipping the letters into mail slots. A few of the usual people open their door to him and they maintain short conversations made up of "Good morning." and "Cold weather we are having." Then they bid the man a wonderful day and head off into their sleepy morning houses while he continues his everyday trek through the streets of London.

Towards the end of the street he reaches the house of the famous detective, Ichigo Kurosaki. The postman almost never saw him for he never came out for his mail and was rarely out during the day, if he was he didn't venture anywhere normal, but he was always there, waiting as usual. It had become quite a habit for the happy red-jacketed man to uphold one-way conversations as he "sorted" the mail for the unsocial man all the while wondering how he became a detective. Didn't they usually have to talk to people for information? Maybe he was just so brilliant that he did not need to do such. Anything was possible when it came to the mysterious man.

He smiles as he comes to the door and clears his throat. "Good morning Detective! Congratulations on solving that crime, the one with the mass suicide right?" He pauses as if waiting for an answer then chuckles to himself. He then continues talking to the door as if it is the most normal thing he could do. "Well, whichever it was you still deserve congratulations, I don't think anyone knows what they would do without you." He nods and decides to finally give the man his mail, sliding it through the slot he adds a happy "Quite a large stack today, sir." Then goes on his way to the next house, whistling that happy song again.

* * *

Ichigo shakes his head at the postman, always so happy, why? He is out every morning at dawn no matter what the weather and never has he once taken a sick day. The man had to be old now because Ichigo could remember him coming down his street and his mother always refilling a cup of tea -why he just carried around a normal teacup was beyond the detective- in the winter months and some ice in the summer. He must have been quite young because he remembers always wanting to pour the man's tea but his mother never letting him because he could burn himself. Ichigo pushes away those thoughts and grabbing his letters before walking to his sitting room which is right off the front hall.

This sitting room is quite small; when he was young he would sit on the floor between the coffee table and the couch which his two sisters sat on. To the left of the elegant fireplace would sit his mother always knitting or simply sitting and listening while his father, who would sit on the right, would tell ridiculous stories of whimsy and magic whilst smoking his pipe. As Ichigo got older he began reading during this story time, trying not to roll his eyes every time his father would get overly excited and his mother would have to lean forward and give him A Look.

Ichigo pushes the thoughts away again, this house was so full of memories but he couldn't bear to leave it. No matter how painful being here was. He walks over and lowers himself slowly onto the couch and lays the stack of letters on the coffee table next to his letter opener on the right side and his pencil then his task notebook on the left side. He straightens everything then picks up the first letter, following his normal procedure of letter opening.

The detective sniffs the letter then takes his letter opener and slits it open, carefully removing the letter inside and unfolding it with delicate fingers. He begins reading.

_My Dear Cousin Ichigo,_

_I offer my deepest condolences for your loss and only wish I was able to understand your feelings better so I may offer proper pity. Having taken in consideration that you prefer to stay cut off from emotions in stressful situations I offer a small resolution to the problem that your large house you now own has undoubtedly become. Dear cousin, that house is much too large for one man alone and since you have never shown any interest in continuing the family name through your own heirs, I simply ask that you sell off your house to me so I may give it to my son for him to start a family in. Now no need to fret, I promise the house will stay in the fami-_

There was much more but at this point Ichigo had grown tired of his cousin's ridiculous attempts and begins tearing the letter into small uniform pieces dumping them into a bowl set in the very middle of the coffee table. In said bowl there were other pieces, merely remnants of frustrating letters from family and "old friends" desperate to help him, or rather help themselves to his newly acquired living quarters and, or money. He begins looking through the other letters in the large stack, every one of them yielding to the same, organized, fate as the first.

He hums to himself in approval as he places the pieces in the bowl which is now teetering on the edge of overflowing with the paper. He sits back, running his hands through his bright, wild, orange hair in exasperation. His cousin was right, he began thinking as he vainly tried to get his hair to lay flat on his head, he does detach himself in stress. But, how did his cousin figure it out? Ichigo always presumed that everyone around him was too dumb or involved in their own pathetic little lives to pay any mind to him. Sure, he had the hair but that only caused stairs as people tried to figure out how he got it that color, he never thought anyone would actually pay attention to his mental state. Except for his mother, but she would never share what she found with anyone, would she?

_Would she?_ Ichigo asks himself the question again and lays his hands flat on the table as he leans forward again. He subconsciously begins distracting himself as he wonders what he could do with the paper.

'_I could get a bird…'_ A bird, his sisters had always wanted pets but would never had have the responsibility that come with a pet. A bird, and obviously use the paper to line its cage. He could even get one of those fancy talking ones to hold a conversation with, if you could even call it that. The oranget smirks softly; birds could mimic and have miniscule opinions such as yes and no. But they could never hold an actual conversation with Ichigo, not one that be interesting at least. Maybe he could teach it to hold conversations with that postman, that would surely be a good trick and maybe the man would stop taking so long to slide him the mail. At the thought his smirk slips into as close to a full smile he'd ever allow himself.

The detective nods to himself and says out loud "I shall get a bird then." He then stands up, grabbing his coat and hat. He tucks his gun into his long brown coat, just for precaution and makes his way for the door. But, as the detective reaches for the door knob he hears rustling outside, fairly close to the door and pulls his hand back. Leaning forward slowly and placing his ear on the door, the oranget furrows his eyebrows and closes his eyes, listening carefully.

Outside of his door there is a sound of heavy breathing as if someone had been running feverishly and a sniff. A cough and the telltale sound of someone blowing their nose into a handkerchief follow in quick recession and Ichigo almost dismisses the person outside his door as an unfortunate sick man, stopping for a quick rest. Ichigo keeps his head on the wood of the door as he slowly reaches for the knob again. But, then there is the rustling of someone digging into a pocket. Ichigo's hand comes to a halt, still in the position, ready to grab the knob at any moment. The rustling is much longer than it would take any normal person to put away a handkerchief, so that possibility is thrown to the wind, and finally with a small affirmative noise from the man there is a sound of crinkling paper. Yet another cough and the slot in front of Ichigo is pushed open, stabbing him and a folded up, wrinkled paper is slid through and falls at his feet as the slot falls shut.

There is a third cough, a sniff, the shuffling of feet then the sound of someone retreating, taking their sickness and heavy breathing with them. Ichigo makes a disgusted face as he takes a step back, looking down at the obviously germ infested paper. He reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out his gloves, slipping them on his hands and picks up the letter, unfolding it, holding it as far away from his face as he can. Ichigo begins reading the letter, trying to push away the thought of how he is going to have to burn his gloves.

_Detective Kurosaki,_

_Welcome to my game. Let me explain the rules._

_I will take everything you love, isolate you from the world, even more so than you do yourself._

_You will be forced to dig into the deepest crevices of your mind and go places you hoped to never have to go._

_I will send people after you, and you will have no idea who they are or what will they do and it will drive you to insanity._

_I will test your true limits of mental and physical strength and when you snap I will be there to watch._

_Very few are chosen for this game and you quite lucky to have the honor of being one of them. I hand pick my toys, make sure that they are absolutely perfect for what I need. It seems your family is full of perfect toys._

_Congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_The Game Master_

'_It seems your family is full of perfect toys.'_ Ichigo's mouth hangs open slightly, his brown eyes wide with surprise. This surprise envelops him as his mouth sets in denial. '_your family'_ No, no, he was told it was, '_perfect toys'_ it was, _'hand pick'_ suicide.

* * *

_The man clears his throat and looks down at the paper though it was obvious he had rehearsed this like a nervous young man asking a girl to a cotillion. Truly it was apparent that he just did not want to look at icy stare radiating in his general direction from those surprising brown eyes. They were eyes that obviously were supposed to be full of laughs and happiness but in light of recent events, their emptiness and despair were understandable enough. He fidgets in his seat, pulling at his necktie beneath that stone hard gaze._

"_Anytime now Mr. Cobb." A harsh voice cuts through the tension. Mr. Cobb looks up noticeably surprised that the man in front of him knew his name. But of course he did, he was a well renowned detective and found out his name on his way down the hall to the office. How could the man be so daft?_

"_P-please call me Earl." He stammers, forcing a smile onto his sweaty face. Considering that, the orange haired man across the desk from him presumed the news he was about to get was not good. How could it be? Each member had gone missing one day after another. It started with his father, then his mother, then his sister Karin then Yuzu. He hoped for the best –them just being injured or in comas-, but prepared for the worse –having to hunt down the man who murdered them and give him his own brand of justice-._

"_I'd rather not." He says with an impatient smile that sends the sweaty man reeling back to his papers, shuffling through them nervously. It was obvious he did not expect this as the greatest detective in London. Few people met him face to face that were not heading to jail or their death beds. Many obviously expected him to be a nice man that was concerned about people. That's why people got into this business right? Wrong. _

_At least for Ichigo he got into this business so that maybe he could meet a mind as brilliant as his own, a great man once said "Some of the most brilliant minds are found in the worst places."And what was worse than killing for money or better yet, fun. Being a detective, saving people with every case, when you don't care about them, maybe. _

_Ichigo is brought out of his thoughts when the man clears his throat once again and begins speaking._

"_Well, Detective Kurosaki, we found your families, uhm, remains, scattered around train tracks. Each body looks to have been hit by a train, approximately one day after they were reported in having left and not come back. For each person, passengers in trains that passed by them before their deaths saw them standing by the tracks, waiting, alone and then the next train was the, uhm, killer. There seemed to be no struggle so we classified it as a, well, a suicide…"_

_The man may have kept talking. He may have glanced up from his papers now and then to see Ichigo staring up above his head where the dirty wall met the dirty ceiling. He may have thought Ichigo was concentrating on his words. But he wasn't, how could he? The world around him seemed to blur as he was pulled into his mind. _Suicide._ None of his family members seemed unhappy. Ichigo made enough money to give them anything they wanted or needed. His father, Isshin, had only gotten a job because he felt he needed to help and they all encouraged it because everyone, even the man's family, could only take so much Isshin Kurosaki in a day. Karin may have been a bit antisocial but their mother, afraid of having another Ichigo-type in the family, had kept her constantly out with children her age and she liked it whether she showed it or not. Yuzu was loved by everyone and had never cried a day in her life except out of happiness or when she was a young, young child._

_Their mother, she was quiet and caring, everyone knew her and everyone loved her. The only hatred thrown her way was jealous housewives who had family problems and saw how perfect her family seemed. She was always happy and healthy. So, why? Why would they all kill themselves? Was it orchestrated during a family meeting that Ichigo had missed? Did they even have family meetings? If so, not anymore. _

_They were gone. Really, truly gone, and they had done it themselves. And they left Ichigo with no one to blame, no one to torture, but himself._

* * *

Ichigo shakes himself out of his stupor, having stood there with his mouth agape for a good twenty minutes, and lets out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding. So that explains the obvious pattern, this man, this _Game Master,_ was a serial killer. One with a sick a twisted mind that would take years and hundreds of criminal psychologists to come even close to cracking. A perfect case for this detective.

Ichigo turns the letter over and narrows his eyes when he sees three words that seem to have nothing to do with each other. First in a line written in light pencil are the words _Twenty-nine days_ and for some reason the words ring a bell in the man's head, reminding him of yesterday when the words thirty days dove their way into his head. Could this have something to do with this man? No, no, his mind was not able to be the subject of any sort of backstreet trickery. Or so he thought. Was his emotional state causing him to weaken? Well thinking about it certainly isn't going to help. His eyes are driven to the second line which contained only one word written in red ink. _Train_

Yes, this man did something, and Ichigo is going to find out what and how, before the same thing happens to him. But, first, he is going to get a bird. A fancy talking bird to distract the postman. Ichigo nods to himself and lays the paper on the table by the door, places his dirtied gloves next to it. He makes his way to the door wondering what types of birds they would have. Hopefully one that would enjoy discussing death and torture. That seems to be the only thing in Ichigo's life anymore.

Within reason.

* * *

**A/N: Wew! That took a while! **

**I had some time today because I got my tooth pulled out so I couldn't go to school... well I could but I can't eat hard foods or talk (due to the gauze in my mouth). I'm so happy to get this done and to you lovely people! I hope this really hooks some people in who were not quite sure about it. So thank you all, review, gimmie a hug because my mouth really hurts, and tell people 'bout it if you like it ^.^.**

**I'm gonna go take some drugs and nap until dance!**


	4. Bastard Bird

**Warnings: A character as a crazy, possibly (probably) homicidal, bird. Minor swearing, (In the story, author note got a little sweary) and threatening animals.**

**A/N: Yeah… I have no intellectual insights for you today, I've been sick and mad and busy and so very tired so I whipped this up after school today to make up for my absence. I shall go back to the main plot after this so... yeah…**

**Review because it makes me pumped 'n' shit to write!**

**Unmei: I know how you feel! The sad thing is the people have good ideas, they just don't know how to get them out. I try my best because I know how annoying it is for me. I think I'm doing well without a beta reader! And its fine I understand. You are doing quite well, sadly English is stupid and mean with rules that don't always apply. Thank you for your review!**

_**Now dance fucker dance, he never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew, it was really only you**_

_**Now dance fucker dance, I never had a chance**_

_**It was really only you**_

******I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of it's characters!**

* * *

His name is Shiro, well it is actually Shirosaki but he was probably going to be called Shiro most of the time. It is just easier, and the detective felt like everything deserved a full name, even this beast. So Shirosaki it was. When Ichigo had seen the white bird he'd been attracted to it immediately.

He viewed the bird from outside the pet shop, able to see it behind the main display from the window. The oranget had quickly pushed open the door and began his trek through the dirty, in his standards, shop to the snow-white bird, ignoring the greeting. He had stopping in front of a large cage that was hope to various other birds but did not pay attention to any of them. The white bird was turned inwards, toward the middle of the large cage and away from Ichigo.

Ichigo stood there staring at the bird until the shop owner came and told him the price. The man was short and nervous, not to mention fidgety for he kept shifting his stance from foot to foot as he had talked. The shop owner then proceeded to explain the species in great, mind numbing detail, which Ichigo had not paid attention to one bit. He kept bringing up the rarity of the species and how good the price was. During all of this Ichigo had just stared at the white feathers of the bird. They looked healthy and well groomed, probably by the bird itself.

Suddenly, the bird turned and looked directly at him and Ichigo could feel his normal scowling face change to his version of surprise, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly. The bird's eyes were completely black, all except for the irises which were a shining golden. The shopkeeper had seen the spike in interest and must have presumed it for disgust.

"I believe they are a slight birth defect. That is the only one of course." He said, adding the last part quickly with a slight laugh that only served to raise Ichigo's interest. Obviously this bird had been here a long time because the man seemed determined to sell it to the detective. Ichigo cleared his throat to make sure the man's attention was on him.

"I'll take him." Ichigo said without looking at the man who mumbled something about getting a cage and ringing him up then disappeared. Ichigo ignored the disappearance and continued watching the strange bird as it hopped closer. It was obvious his eyes had had scared everyone away, and there was something off about him besides his outer appearance. Ichigo assumed it had something to do with the eagerness of the shopkeeper to get rid of him but ignored. How bad could a bird be?

That was what he'd thought, now he is currently trying to enjoy a quiet lunch but the bird is screeching two phrases over and over again. Those phrases were specifically "Bloody hell." And believe it or not "Kill them all." Ichigo's eyes squeeze shut, telling himself that it is only a bird and it didn't know what it is saying and how aggravating it is. He massages his temples trying to calm himself as he feels his anger bubble up inside of him. But then the bird lets out a noise that sounds close to a cackle and it is almost visible as something snaps inside Ichigo.

He snaps his head to look at that goddamn bird feeling his head begin to pound with the anger beating inside his cranium. Why did he ever think that getting a pet was helpful? How would that ever make him feel better? He was the most antisocial person in London and this bird seemed to be the most annoying bird in London. That was certainly a formula for success. All the possible ways of maiming the incessant bird pass by Ichigo's eyes in quick slides.

The infuriated detective growls and chucks his fork at the cage. This fork flies across the room at an intense speed, and hits the cage causing the cage to vibrate. This vibration slides the lock out of place and slowly, ever so slowly, the door swings open. The creaking of the door sliding open is all that his heard while Ichigo and Shiro watch in astonishment. The cage stops and Ichigo holds his breath. Then there is a silence as Shiro investigates the new opening in his cage for any trickery, the silence is just long enough for two words to cross Ichigo's mind.

'_Bloody Hell._'

Then a triumphant squawk and white feathers was all that the detective could see.

* * *

Ichigo sits heavily in his chair, sighing heavily and running his hand through his orange locks. He hears a rustle and looks over at the cage as that goddamn bird eats the seed Ichigo had used to lure him into the cage. Standing up, wincing as he does so, and walking over to the cage he puts his face close to the cage and clears his throat to obtain the bird's attention.

It turns to him and the detective could swear the bird was giving him A Look. It is A Look that clearly and rudely asks "Why, in the seven levels of hell, have you interrupted me from my meal?" Ichigo shivers and clears his throat once again, almost unable to believe he was about to waste a speech on a bird.

"I must admit, you are a worthy opponent when it comes to hand to han-, well, hand to talon combat," Ichigo begins as Shiro tilts his head at the sound of the man's voice. "But, we cannot go on like this forever. You will have no feathers left and I will have no uncut skin left, and then you will have no seed. So I say we form some type of treaty, you obviously do not want to go back to that pet sh-"

Ichigo is interrupted by an agreement in the form of a, "Blasted pet shop." from the bird.

The oranget nods "Ah yes, you obviously do not want to go back to that _blasted_ pet shop, and this house is far too large for one person. So, I'll make you a deal? You don't attack me and watch your language and I won't break your neck or take you back to the shop. Deal?"

The bird tilts his head as if contemplating his options and then looks at Ichigo and squawks "Deal! Deal!" He then does an odd bow thing and hops away in his cage. The detective nods and walks away to find a broom so maybe he could clean up the feathers. He would have to do something else for the blood spots.

* * *

**A/N: Review OR THE GODDAMN BIRD GETS IT!****I have carrots, I'll do it! **

**Oh wait, I HAVE CARROTS!**

**Nom Nom Nom**


	5. Only Friend

**Warning: As with every chapter Possible OOC, Minor swearing, Possessive birdiness, Horrible bunny drawings and kitchen knives (Implying threats), Possible (probable) boasting by author**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of its characters**

***daydreaming begins***

**I WOULD BE IN IT AND THEY WOULD ALL BE MINE!**

****Girlish Squeal and Faint****

***continue day(not so day)dreaming***

* * *

**On Being Happy:**

I spend about as much time thinking about one of these as I have thinking about the overall plot of the story… wow. BUT, it makes me happy.

"Happiness is never stopping to wonder if you are." (Palmer Sondreal) Few people really learn what true happiness is, I don't think I've even know. I always look at the imperfections and try so hard to fix them that I can't see the beauty behind them. But, every once in a while I take a moment to step back and look at everything. When I'm lying on the floor of my room with my feet up on my bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering why there are always so many spiders in my room, I tend to just step away from everything and look on my life from an outside point of view (a useful gift of mine, SPECIALNESS). I realize, I may not have it perfect but those imperfections give me a happy life. All the tears, all the pain, all the anxiety filled nights, and all of the emotion turmoil I put myself through, and yes I put myself through all of it, they are nothing compared to the good things. So if life seems bad, you try that. List the bad things, list the good things and weigh them seriously. I bet you will find the good things are at least equal. Things always get better in the end, even if you have to accept your fate or fight to make it better, it just happens. I have two quotes for you today (not including Palmer up there);

"The way I see it, life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vise versa the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant." –The writers at Doctor Who (nerd quote, LIKE A SIR :{D )

"Those who can laugh without cause have either found the true meaning of happiness or have gone start raving mad." –Norm Papernick

* * *

Ichigo puts a bowl of seed on the counter, leaving a note next to it. He had no idea why he bothered writing a note but it made him feel better knowing that the bird had some idea where he was, if it knew how to read. What an obtuse notion, a bird reading a note. He was about to grab the note and rip it up when he heard a squawk from the next room. The detective's eyes widen and he grabs his coat and gloves and sprints down the hallway for the door. Was it him or did the hallway seem so much longer than normal today?

He makes it to the tall table against the wall, the halfway point to the door. The oranget grabs the keys on the table and continues sprinting as he hears flapping and squawks of "Stay! Stay!" But, he just keeps running. Finally making it to the door he opens it and steps outside, closing it right as Shiro gets there and a sickening thump makes him wince. He waits for a few seconds, with no sounds from the presumably injured bird he then creaks open the door slowly, only to get a face full of feathers and an earful of "Stay! Stay!" The detective pushes the bird back in and closes the door yet again determining not to open it again. What an intellectual bird, maybe he would be able to read the note.

"No! I have to leave. This is an extremely unhealthy attachment Shirosaki! You have to let me leave the house." He yells back through the door. After waiting for a few minutes, there is a squawk of "Why?" that sounded almost defeated, like a young child who's parents had to leave for a long time. This is exactly why he wrote a note. Quickly explaining to the bird that it was all in the note by his breakfast while locking to the door he waits for the sound of eating in the kitchen, then he makes his way down the street. He receives a few odd looks from people who had witnessed him yelling at the door.

They just don't understand.

* * *

Ichigo walks into the police station, letting go of his coat which he was pulling tight around him against the cold. He walks towards the back office, no one bothering to greet him because they all knew he didn't want their greetings. All except for one person, but he didn't really mind this person.

"Good morning Detective!" A short, petite black haired woman says. She stands up from her desk and her breakfast of cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings. "I guess I don't need to congratulate you on that case the other day, bu-"

"No you don't, Rukia." He interrupts her, he is glad that she can be open with him but if he doesn't stop her she will never stop talking to him.

Rukia nods understandingly, her happy mood not wavering though, and stays silent until they reach Ichigo's destination, the door at the end of the hall. She turns to him with a smile and takes his hand, turning it palm up and putting a folded up piece of paper in it then closing it. She then walks off, back to her desk. The detective furrows his eyebrows and unfolds the paper. On it was a drawing, of course, of a white bunny with wild orange hair and brown eyes being chased by a flying white bunny with wings instead of arms.

He looks up to see no Rukia in the hallway and lets his face split into a smirk at how bad the drawing was. He looks down at the picture that looked as if a two year old got a hold of its father's pen and looks up again. The pale woman had stuck her head out into the hallway while Ichigo was not looking and her face is an almost comical picture of anger. It would have been comical, of course, if it had not been directed at him. Then suddenly her hand slides out of the room and it was holding a large shiny kitchen knife that looked well sharpened. Ichigo noticed that all that was showing of the petite woman was her head, portraying the face that could strike fear into anyone's heart, and the forearm and hand that was gripping the knife that seemed specially made for threatening. He had to applaud her for that, it was well presented and executed nicely, a perfect way to scare the orange headed man. Especially because he had seen her in action and this only brought back the memories with a vengeance. Ichigo's face drops and he stuffs the picture in his pocket in a messy way he would regret later. He backs up towards the door behind him, not letting his gaze waver from the black haired woman who was as still as a statue. He knocks frantically on the door until he hears a cheerful "Come in." and steps inside the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

"I see you have angered Miss. Kuchiki again. I thought I'd warned you about enjoying her, hmm, her _artwork_ too much." The man sitting behind a large desk said amusement behind his voice. Ichigo drops into the chair across from him with a sigh.

"Yes, well it is a bit hard at times." He grunts, digging the picture out of his pocket and placing it on the man's desk. Said man's face splits into a smile.

He picks up the picture, smoothing it out in his hands and clears his throat, obviously trying not to laugh. Ichigo could tell the man wanted to laugh at Ichigo's situation, not the picture. For some reason this man always found him amusing, "Ah, yes we have all heard about your new pet, and," _Pause to swallow laugh_ "to make it better, we have gotten calls about loud crashes and," _Pause to swallow laugh _"squawks coming from inside your house. How is it going?" He asks, almost choking on the laugh building up in his throat.

Ichigo doesn't respond, he just grabs the picture from the man's grasp and begins smoothing it out as he asks "Anything new for me?" To which the man's face drops into a serious expression. Ichigo is grateful for the man's ability to become serious at correct times, though if he was serious all the time maybe the oranget would be able to stand him more.

Ichigo is interrupted from his thoughts as the man says "There has been some ruckus in the undesirable part of town, probably another backstreet gang, no deaths yet, a few hospitalizations. I'm sure I could send someone else to handle it but, you seem to have had an interest in these types of cases recently, so I've decided to reserve it for you."

Ichigo nods and stands up, beginning to walk out of the room as he says "Have the information for me tomorrow so I may begin investigation." He reaches for the door handle but is paused as his mind begins to run wild. Words and static jumble around in his head as he tries to make sense of it as an instinctual reaction. Something like this rarely happened to the detective, it was a type of confusion except it stopped him in his tracks. It was like his brain had been shaken up but once it was over he usually came up with a wonderful comprehension, so he just stands there and waits for it to be over. His mind shakes around and the beginning of a migraine hits him as a thought seems to climb over all the others. It was like seeing someone in the distance on a foggy day, you can't quite tell who it is but you know someone is there. Finally, his mind stops jumping and the thought reveals itself. _Twenty-five days._

It was true, it had been four days since he had gotten that letter and had received a thought like this every day since. This time, it seemed stronger than usual, if you can call this type of thing usual. He shakes his head trying to clear the thought but it would not leave. It stays at the forefront of his mind only fueling the almost-migraine brought on by his mind jumble. Suddenly, someone clearing their throat behind him makes Ichigo wince. He realizes he had been standing in the office the whole time, his hand resting on the door handle. The oranget turns his head, looking over his shoulder with his one eye to show he was listening.

"Ichigo," The man begins which surprises the detective; rarely anyone used his first name when addressing him. "If you need any help with anything, you can come to me. I promise that no word of anything will leave this office if it is what you wish." He finishes calmly.

Ichigo turns his head back towards the door calmly and says in his stone cold, detached voice, "Thank you Urahara-san."

He then opens the door and steps through leaving the blonde man sitting in his office, wondering what could have come over one of his favorite detectives.

* * *

Ichigo walks down the busy streets of London, his hands in his pocket, the collar of his coat pulled up around his neck. He fumbles with the childish picture drawn by Rukia. They had known each other since their youth and she had always insisted on spending time around him. They had both been a bit antisocial, him more than her, and they had felt more relaxed around each other. He had gotten into this profession and suggested that she join also, more like was tricked into such, it was quite uncommon, almost unheard of, for women to be detectives or police officers but the black haired girl had insisted. She had studied so hard that her knowledge almost matched Ichigo's, which she prided in, and she was allowed to become part of the force, as an assistant. When Ichigo had heard the news he thought she would be crushed but, ever the optimist, she was so excited that she hugged Ichigo for minutes on end. She then of course apologized and proceeded to explain her excitement to the flabbergasted oranget.

"I am excited because I am part of something important, my dear friend! I'm sure at first I will only be allowed to make tea and do minor paperwork but I will make my way up the ladder. I will become part of the force as an equal to yourself and we will work side by side." She had said while she had helped dust off her "germs" from his jacket knowing the man's pickiness. And so she had. It was much slower than Ichigo and she had almost given up, trying to make it in a man's profession but, refusing to see his only friend give up, Ichigo had prodded her to continue. Now, years later she had risen so high that if Ichigo could not take a case she was the first on the list to receive it. They were not yet equals but, so close that Rukia could almost taste it.

"Soon, my friend, soon we will be fighting over the most interesting cases." She had said to Ichigo some months ago, when his life was normal. "I promised you and I am almost there!"

Ichigo sighs and looks up at the sky, covered in heavy clouds. Snow would soon be upon them, which would make following this _Game Master's_ tracks harder. Winter was the worst month for _any_ police force. He suddenly turns down into an ally used for deliveries and such, he walks for a while until he considered himself in the, what was the word Urahara-san had used, _undesirable_ part of town and stopped.

The detective does a mental check of his necessities. Pistol? _Check._ Badge? _Check_. Knife?_ Check. _Notebook and Pen? _Check._ He nods to himself, anything else he may need he could just improvise. Most of these types of people, when they saw him coming their way would run or hide. They knew who he was and he knew who most of they were. He wouldn't bust them for small crimes, he didn't pay attention to those and frankly didn't care. They would stay out of his way when he was trying to catch some evidence. It was a silent agreement they had and it worked out quite well.

A small rustle behind the oranget disrupts his mental confirmation and he turns his head a fraction and looks out of the corner of his eye. He continues he stance otherwise as to not cause suspicion. It was abnormal for someone to come so close to him on these streets, this was probably someone new or a tourist who was lost, he instantly decided. Seeing nothing, he looks forward again and begins walking to test if he was being followed, just to be sure. He walks a few blocks, splitting his concentration into eighths. Six-eighths concentrated completely on the person behind him who was obviously trying to hide the fact that they were following him. The last two-eighths concentrated souly on him not tripping and having a sense of direction. He walks a few more blocks to make complete sure then stops. He decides quickly to confront the person following him, maybe get an answer. He thinks back to the note, ___I will send people after you, and you will have no idea who they are or what will they do and it will drive you to insanity._ Ichigo refuses to let his mind be played by a backstreet "Master", not while he was known for his mental strength. He would confront this person, if the refuse to give torture would be in order. No matter what he would get the information he craved. Who was this _Game Master, _and what did he do to his family? Presumably it was what he was planning for Ichigo.

All possible outcomes cross his mind in a quick slideshow, from the man just walking past him on his way, to the man shooting him. Even the follower being a woman crossed his mind, in which case he would just knock her out and take her to Rukia to take care of, however the excitable woman pleased. He stands there, his body tensed, every one of his muscles tensing up, one by one, in preparation for anything.

Except for what actually happens.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA Hate me? You should!** **The next chapter will start with a flashback so you will have to wait even longer to know what happens! ****It'll be so sweet!**

**Thank you for my reviewers! I get so excited when I check my email and see it loading the messages! ****Continue reviewing me and tell yo kids, tell yo wives, tell yo husbands, because I be writin' for everyone out here! **

**I wanna give a special shout out to Unmei an anonymous reviewer who always makes me smile! **

**Okay so I'ma start writing the next chapter like right now so thank you all and ****I wuv wou!**

**OH YEAH And for the boasting**

**I am very proud of this chapter and the success of my first attempt of getting my ideas out to others, blah blah blah.**

**K, Bye**

**EDIT: Those of you bugging out about Grimmy-chan, he will be coming in very soon! I understand your concerns but it helped hook you didn't it? That's the idea! (Author tricks to the max!)**


	6. Who Else

**Warning: Possible OOC (Considering I've never been able to watch the actual thing I KNOW I'M SO SORRY I REALLY WANT TO!), Minor Swearing, Making out, Drama, Minor Violence**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of its characters**

**A/N: I know you've been like "WHERE IS GRIMJOW DAMNIT!" Or at least you are in my head… Well here he is, sorry If you saw it coming I tried to make it surprising but oh well… I always ruin stories by figuring the stuff out to soon anyways so I understand **

**^.^**

**I thank you for your patience… funny story about the computer problem (for those of you who didn't know the computer is old and the power cord pooped out) Hehe…**

**I bugged my dad so much he decided to go get the cord early (like Tuesday night early). But of course the little dancing, chibi, bleach characters that take nifty things I read or see and turn them into inspiration decided to go on a nice trip to a deserted island… to sex it up on a beach and play out their **_**own**_** odd fantasies. So I was left inspiration-less (stupid chibis). Needless to say I was so mad at my brain for letting them buy the tickets! But alas! Help came! After a series of events, said events including a mechanical bird, my friend Emma wanting to know how to pronounce Japanese names, multiple orange level (2****nd**** highest) hyper moments, and a lot of music, I had it back. (Why she asked me about the names, I will never know. I kept trying to say Urahara really fast and I almost choked on my tongue.) Well kind of back, it still took a little while to get the chibis all back (hollows are really good at hiding in sand). But I got it!**

**Also I watched the first of the new Masterpiece Mystery Sherlock Holmes**

**No spoilers! And no talking about the next one I won't be able to watch it until later this week.**

**Anyways!**

**Thank you again, I cannot repay you all enough for actually reading what I write!**

**Now that I'm done ranting here is my story!**

* * *

**On The Past:**

I believe the past is not something to "get over", everything that happens makes you who you are and forgetting something in your past is like forgetting a part of yourself. Of course you shouldn't live in the past, and let it overcome you like many of us do, but don't leave it. Life is like a good book, without the previous there would be no point to the present and without the present there would be no point to the future. So read it all, enjoy it, and never forget it.

And plot holes are annoying as hell.

"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. ~ Unknown (if anyone knows tell me)

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF US:**

A small rustle behind the oranget disrupts his mental confirmation and he turns his head a fraction and looks out of the corner of his eye. He continues he stance otherwise as to not cause suspicion. Seeing nothing, he looks forward again and begins walking to test if he was being followed. He walks a few blocks, splitting his concentration into eighths. Six-eighths concentrated completely on the person behind him who was obviously trying to hide the fact that they were following him. The last two-eighths concentrated souly on him not tripping and falling and having a sense of direction. He walks a few more blocks to make complete sure then stops.

All possible outcomes cross his mind in a quick slideshow, from the man just walking past him on his way, to the man shooting him. Even the follower being a woman crossed his mind, in which case he would just knock her out and take her to Rukia to take care of however the excitable woman pleased. He stands there, his body tensed, every one of his muscles tensing up, one by one, in preparation for anything.

Except for what actually happens.

* * *

_The automobile rocks down the cobblestone road, shaking the passengers inside. Said passengers were a young boy and his mother, the boy was excited because while buttoning up his coat his mother had told him they were going somewhere special. She had refused to answer any more questions, only staying silent with that signature soft smile on her face, which only made the young boy more excited. He looks out of the window, his excited expression falling when he sees the shabbiness of the buildings and people they pass. Looking over at his mother he pulls on her sleeve slightly to get her attention._

"_Mummy, how could something exceptional be here?"He asks, always willing to use his knowledge of synonyms, even in his confusion. She just smiles and pats his orange spikes of hair as a sign of "You will soon know."Then, she turns her head away from the child, leaving him to sink in his seat with his newfound ennui. He places his hands on his head, trying in vain to flatten his hair, having once claimed that the disobedient spikes were too childish._

_Suddenly, the automobile comes to a stop, almost sending the young boy out of his seat if it wasn't for his mother putting her arm across his small chest at the last minute._

"_Ah be more careful." She says to the driver as she steps out of the vehicle. He responds with a tip of the hat as she makes her way around their means of transportation to find her son climbing out also. He wanders close to her as they walk, clutching her skirt with wide eyes the way only a scared child would._

_The two begin wondering through the alleyways, this was not the dangerous part of the backstreets. Mainly those who lived here were unfortunate families, down on their luck, who lived wondering when their next meal. Masaki had always had a soft spot for those who were less fortunate than her; she always tries to give that idea that to her children. This seemed to be the best way to teach them the value of all lives. Other than the pets they all so desperately wanted._

_But, as she begins to pass out packages of rice she had brought, her son only hides more from the strange, dirty people. She tries and tries to get him to come away from her skirts, or at least so he wasn't buried in them. Finally, she sees her opening to make him stop hiding. Spotting a small figure sitting all alone watching them she practically pries her son from her skirts and gives him a package of rice._

_Holding onto his hand she walks until they were a meter or two from the minute figure. Masaki lets go of his hand and pushes him towards the person. He looks back at her then walks the few last steps he would take towards the figure._

_Being this close, the young boy could see the figure in fact was a he, a he that looked about his age. The He-About-His-Age was wearing a black cap that hid his hair and shadows over his face made Ichigo unable to see his eyes. The small orange-haired boy steps forward holding out the package with a shaking hand._

"_I don't need your pity." A strong voice says, it seems to be coming from the He-About-His-Age, but all the other people's voices had been weak, so this thoroughly confused Ichigo._

"_E-excuse-"Ichigo begins timidly._

"_I said," The voice snaps, making the small oranget step back from the sheer force."I don't need your pity. So why don't you run off to your big house and healthy family and leave me alone?"_

_Sure, he had a moderately big house, and yes his family was very healthy. But, what was wrong with that? His father was a doctor, and a well known one, so all this was to be expected. Why was this adolescent so bitter? Suddenly finding his courage, Ichigo takes two large steps forward, finding that he was much taller than the boy, and begins speaking with an equally powerful voice._

"_This isn't pity, it is help. If you are too bitter to see so, then you need to open your eyes, see where you are and remember why you're here. So, if you won't accept my _gift_ then why don't you go back to your _lack_ of home, and _lack_ of healthy family?" Ichigo says, thrusting the package into the boy's hands and watches for a reaction. The reaction being delayed, Ichigo thinks over what he had said. The sudden need to take back everything except the first sentence crashed into him as he waiting for the inevitable tears. Who says something like that to a homeless child? Bloody jerks, that's who._

_The other child looks up, revealing big, blue eyes that cause Ichigo to widen his own brown ones. Instead of tears lining those eyes, the muscles around them were pulling the mouth into an arrogant yet undoubtedly happy smile. Why was he happy? Was it because he had been in the right place at the right time and was able to achieve the crowning accomplishment in this grimy world, find food? Or was it because he finally found himself a friend? A friend who wouldn't stab him for food or clothing if the need arose? Was he even sure of that fact in itself? Oblivious to the obvious question of happiness, the oranget suddenly finds himself wondering how the boy smiles so fully. Not only his mouth smiles, but his eyes, his cheeks, even his neck shows proof of the grin splitting his face._

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pleasure to make your majesty's acquaintance." The boy says, thrusting out his free hand suddenly._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm not royalty." The young Kurosaki says, shaking the hand, surprised by the strength of the grasp._

_A different smile replaces the previous one, this one meaningful and almost sad. As with the last, this smile also taking Grimmjow's whole face to perform, though this performance was almost as heartbreaking as a Shakespearean tragedy._

_The boy looks around at the people huddled together, sharing scraps of food and wearing old, ripped clothing that would instantly betray their financial state to the world on the other side of these alley buildings. Yet, here it does not matter what you wear as long as you are warm, and sometimes not even that was achieved. _

"_You see all these people?" The boy asks, waiting for Ichigo to begin looking also. Once he had given a good stare to the huddled figures he nods slowly._

"_To these people, you are a prince. Better to them than our own true royalty at this moment, in fact." Grimmjow watches the taller boy with a smirk as the orange haired boy gazes in wonder at his "kingdom". He then rips open the package and digs into the food like he hadn't had a meal in days, which he probably hadn't. _

_Ichigo suddenly snaps out of his daze, embarrassed, and turns to apologize to the blue-eyed boy but he was gone. He turns all around and looks at his mother. She returns his confused look and holds out her hand for him._

_He runs over like the child he was and takes her hand. What he says next makes her smile. "Mummy, can we come back and find more exceptional things soon?"_

* * *

Unexpected was a word Ichigo thought he would never use for something happening to him. Well, in all of four seconds, that had changed. Drastically.

_One…_

A large body crashes into his, pushing him against the wall. The smell of a natural, masculine musk and soap crashes into the detective with almost as much force as the physical body. It wasn't offensive, actually it was quite nice, comforting. This nice feeling Ichigo received from the smell was quite ironic considering that the body it came from was currently pressing him up against a wall. An alley wall, a _dirty_ alley wall.

_Two…_

Automatically, the oranget's instincts take over and he begins to struggle. He sends blows to places that should weaken the brute that was practically lying on him, but they just seem to bounce off of him. Two large forearms are placed on the wall, on each side of Ichigo's head.

_Three…_

Nostrils flare, pupils dilate, blood rushes, breathing increases in pace, the fight or flight* instinct takes over the detective's slightly panicking mind. Man's greatest natural defense takes place in his mind as the Back-street-brute, as he has decided to call the man currently pressed up against him in all the… _considerable_ places, brings his face to Ichigo's hair. The male takes a sharp intake of breath, obviously sniffing the orange locks oddly enough, and Ichigo sees the smile on his face through the movement of neck muscles beneath the sharp cut jaw.

_Four…_

The man leans back and looks at him with those eyes, _those eyes_. Those big, deep blue eyes framed by a somehow still tan, angular face. Unruly blue hair tops the head of the man, messy, yet somehow looking like the style was on purpose. The face instantly betrays the man's underfed, under slept state to the detective. Though, through these obvious setbacks he smiles like a child who had found a lost toy. A lost toy that the child would never be able to sleep without. But before Ichigo could say something, anything regarding this situation a tan hand was holding the back of his head. An arm wraps around his waist and all of this confuses him for a split second until realization hits him, sealed with a kiss. The blue haired man brings their faces together for an earthquake-worthy kiss. Flames run up and down Ichigo's spine as he reaches up to grasp the man's shirt, hoping to steady himself. But, his attempts are futile because the shaking is inside of him. He opens his mouth in a silent gasp, which the man takes advantage of.

His tongue dips inside the oranget's mouth, massaging the man's tongue with his own. The larger male hums in approval as the detective doesn't even put up a fight, due to shock of course. Not like he enjoyed it. Not like it relit the spark of hope in his heart, or made him remember what it felt like to enjoy existence. No, of course not. Never…

Once the need for air became a problem they broke apart, Ichigo panting like he had just run a mile, and the blue haired man looking delightfully rumpled. The detective looks at the position he was in with this man, realizing he had wound one of his legs around one of the larger man's. He suddenly untangles himself and pushes the man away, trying not to notice the shit eating grin he was still wearing. Oh yes, it was him.

"You!" He yells, pointing a finger at the man having no idea how to feel. Anyone than knew him knew that emotions were not his forte. What just happened brought up enough emotions to choke him, and he sure felt like he was choking.

"Who else?" The man responds, the grin only growing.

Suddenly, with tears in his eyes Ichigo screams out in anger and pushes the taller man against the other wall, gripping his shirt. He bangs him against the wall with every painful word.

"You. Are. Late!"

* * *

_A kiss seals two souls for a moment in time.*_

* * *

**A/N: *The fight or flight ****response ****states that animals react to threats with a general discharge of the sympathetic nervous system, priming the animal for fighting or fleeing. The symptoms include**

**Acceleration of heart and lung action**

**Paling or flushing, or alternating between both**

**Inhibition of stomach and upper-intestinal action to the point where digestion slows down or stops**

**General effect on the sphincters of the body**

**Constriction of blood vessels in many parts of the body**

**Liberation of nutrients (particularly fat and glucose) for muscular action**

**Dilation of blood vessels for muscles**

**Inhibition of the lachrymal gland (responsible for tear production) and salivation**

**Dilation of pupil **

**Relaxation of bladder**

**Inhibition of erection**

**Auditory exclusion (loss of hearing)**

**Tunnel vision (loss of peripheral vision)**

**Disinhibition of spinal reflexes**

**Shaking****  
**

***That quote was by Levende Waters (I love me some quotes!)**

**My first kissing scene! I think I did good… Tee hee! WHAT IS GRIMM-GRIMM LATE FOR? I HAVE NO IDEA! Really I don't, I'll figure it out as I go. xD**

**I is an authoror.**

**PUT YOUR TRUST IN ME!**

**For this chapter I tested my writing skills, whilst writing the flashback I would sometimes switch to the real-time part if the feeling struck to me. I made sure to research things I felt important. Please be aware that to make this story work I have to alter a few historical things (such as acceptance of homosexuality in the future of this story though I will still make some crotchety people because it seems only right). I did not force myself to write because I feel like when I do that I get shitty chapters. Though I feel as if the flashback could have been better… but I was stuck on how to make it better! Just think of it as filler? Long filler...**

**My song inspiration (the song(s) I listened to the most while writing) were… BADADADUM!**

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing – Jack Johnson **

**Monster- Skillet**

**This Shit Getz Old- Nevershoutnever**

**8 PAGES! **

**Though two of them are Author Notes… Uh oh…**

**You like listening to me rant right?**

***crosses fingers cause I like to rant***

**Review, tell your friends, be happy that I finally posted… blah blah blah**

**Love ya'll!**


	7. Distractions

**A/N: Thank you for your support! Seriously, some people are like crazy lovin' this and it makes me so happy!**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach, any of it's characters, or the song Monster by Skillet**

**Between the chapters;**

**I destroyed a dresser with a hammer and power saw. ****I learned the name Vonquisha. I promised my friend that I would kill her in this story (next chap.).****I GOT NEW MUSIC**

"**It's hiding in the dark**

**Its teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul, it wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream,**

**Maybe it's just a dream,**

**Or maybe it's inside of me**

**STOP THIS MONSER!"**

**And I had to answer this question "So, there's like a pack of Asians in 19****th**** century London?" YES, YES THERE IS!**

**So this one took a little longer than normal because I was busy… Okay not really, it is hot in the attic where my computer is and I don't work well hot.**

**That means I never work well *sexy sizzle***

**Bad joke I know… but that's okay! I have a nice personality *awkward smile***

**But of course once I got going as usual I was like WHOOOOOO WRITING and finished in a day**

**So enjoy! And read at the end… I have a special request from my art-varks**

**See what I did there… I took aardvark and put art in it *Sheldon Cooper wheeze laugh***

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**IILesGeMeAuxII who was so excited they had to message me about my chapter when they couldn't review**

**Unmei who has reviewed ever since they started reading for every chapter and has encouraged me much more than they could know**

**Wanna have a chapter dedicated to you? **

**THEN LOVE ME!**

**That is all**

***walks away whistling whilst swinging a bloody pipe***

**(Yes I just made a Hetalia Russia reference... I LIKE WEIRD GUYS OKAY?)**

…**VODKA!**

* * *

**On Dreams:**

Dreams are wonderful, without dreams we are nothing but hollow beings with a useless soul. But we cannot count on dreams to guide us; we may follow them like we may follow a cloud in the sky, until something much better comes along. Dreams are stars in the black vacuum that is existence, good ones are far between and it may take a lifetime to get from one to another but without them our lives would be cold and lightless. There are some people that go their whole lives without once looking up to the sky and dreaming of a better place, and I truly pity them. Everyone has a dream to follow, some people haven't found them, some people never will, and some people give up hope too soon.

Be one of the few that conquer their life and follow their dreams.

"I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of stars makes me dream."- Vincent Van Gough

"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."- Eleanor Roosevelt

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

**Previously on Between the Two of Us:**

"You!" He yells, pointing a finger at the man having no idea how to feel. Anyone than knew him knew that emotions were not his forte. What just happened brought up enough emotions to choke him, and he sure felt like he was choking.

"Who else?" The man responds, the grin only growing.

Suddenly, with tears in his eyes Ichigo screams out in anger and pushes the taller man against the other wall, gripping his shirt. He bangs him against the wall with every painful word.

"You. Are. Late!"

* * *

Ichigo crosses the threshold into his home quickly; he'd make his reports tomorrow knowing some people would be worried about his short disappearance. Not like they needed to be worried, he was a grown man, he didn't need to be looked after. "Fragile emotional state or not." He waits and once he hears the door shut softly behind him, he begins walking through the house, ridding himself of unneeded extra clothing such as his jacket and scarf as he goes, just like every other night. Though this wasn't like every other day. Every other day he didn't feel like a rowdy adolescent sneaking back into his quiet, dark house after a night on the town. The detective straightens up against the odd feeling, this was his house, and he had no one to prove himself to.

Except maybe himself.

* * *

_ Ichigo feels himself crumple to the ground at the blue haired man's feet. Emotion overload plagues him as he tries to stop the shaking that hadn't stopped since that impulsive kiss. Though, Ichigo was beginning to believe it was less impulsive and more intended than he originally perceived. Considering who this man was, that was probably the more reasonable observation. _Who this man was…

_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, that one "childhood friend" Ichigo never wanted to leave him. They were more than just childhood friends. There was something unique about their relationship. Something that had kept calling Ichigo back to the dirty brick walls that lined the seemingly never-ending streets of his kingdom. Something that even as he grew away from all of his other friends he would walk the long way to the blue haired boy and give up any free time he had just to sit and talk. It was something that promised a future together in some form, or so Ichigo had thought._

_ One day when Ichigo had walked the long ways to their usual meeting place Grimmjow had taken them somewhere different. They had walked for a long time in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They had finally reached a park in the middle of the dark alleys and Ichigo had stopped, the gears in his teenage brain grinding furiously. The park was interesting; it had a unique sort of beauty. It could barely be called a park, for it was a small scrap of grass surrounded by falling fencing in the middle of a concrete wasteland. It was large enough to hold a small, rusting, metal swing set and teeter-totter. On the other end was a falling apart fountain, surrounded by splintering wooden benches. Trees were scattered everywhere and in the middle was a small hill and a clearing. While Ichigo had studied the grimy beauty of the park in the moonlight, Grimmjow had walked over a falling section of the park and called carelessly over his shoulder for Ichigo to follow him. _

_ They walked to the center of the small park and sat down, looking up at the moon and stars. Ichigo had asked why they had come here and Grimmjow's only response was to lay back with an almost weary sigh. Ichigo had watched him with careful eyes, the shining from his youth almost gone now, replaced by sadness and isolation. Grimmjow had met his gaze with another sigh, this one sad like a parent telling a child that their animal had died. Silence followed what he then had said. A long, sad silence, yet no one cried. No one had cried but someone broke. Ichigo held the gaze of the blue eyes that in later years would cause nightmares upon nightmares for him, and made the person he had come to call his friend watch as that last sparkle in his nearly empty eyes slowly faded away, vanishing. He then had stood up and walked away, beginning the long trek home, now an empty shell of a boy that would grow up to be an empty shell of a man. And that empty shell of a man would be filled again by the person who caused him to become this way._

_ Ichigo is shaken out of his thoughts as Grimmjow picks him up in his now strong arms and begins walking. The oranget is mildly aware of streets and streets passing, all of them slightly familiar but his mind being too full of these newfound emotions he is too overwhelmed to try and place them. He suddenly becomes increasingly aware of the muscular arms carrying him bridal style. His heart clenches painfully as his mind processes whose they must be. What could this pain be? A heart attack? Panic attack? Shock? Or something completely different? Finally, the bluenet sets Ichigo down in a patch of soft grass and Ichigo finds himself looking up at a grayish sky. He turns his head to find himself looking at a pant leg with presumably a real leg inside of it and he feels blue eyes watching him with concern. The detective takes a deep breath and the words that come out of his mouth next surprise even him._

_ "Do you have somewhere to stay?"_

* * *

Here they were, sitting in one of the usually empty rooms. Ichigo studies the face of the man sitting in front of him eating the simple meal put in front of him gleefully. Remembering the fact that people always seemed to answer more willfully when they were doing something that they liked he decided to start asking much needed questions.

To start it off; "Where did you go?" he asks quickly.

"Do you really want to know?" Ding Ding! Point 1 to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!

Ichigo scowls at the obvious answer, of course not. So he continues firing question after question at the man across from him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to."

"Why did you have to?"

"Because I did."

"Why were you gone so long?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the richest person. It takes a lot of time to get enough money to travel from where I was to where I am when you have no money to start with."

"Why did you come back?"

"For you."

The detective pauses. For him? Who would want to travel over what was probably a very long distance for him? He sucks at his teeth for a few seconds then slowly asks the next question.

"Why did you… kiss me?"

Grimmjow pauses. He sets down his eating utensil and leans forward, his bright blue eyes finding Ichigo's honey brown ones and pinning the detective with the most intense, meaningful look he had ever been on the receiving end of."Because I never got to before I left. I've been waiting a long time for that kiss, Ichigo Kurosaki, and if you remember, you'll remember that I like to get straight to the point."

Ichigo sits back as Grimmjow's gaze moves back to the food, this hadn't answered any questions. It had only proven to confuse the oranget more. So, he just watches the bluenet in front of him finish his food then stands up and takes the plate into the kitchen, listening to the careful steps of the man following. He puts the plate near the sink to be washed later and tidies up the kitchen wondering if he could teach Shiro to do housework.

As soon as that thought reaches his mind he freezes, how would the bird react to someone new in the house? Right as the thought crosses his mind a squawk is heard from the doorway and Ichigo turns just in time to hear a deep voiced "What?" and a high pitched shriek of "Mine!" simultaneously. Then the large man falls as a bullet of white feathers hits his face, biting, scratching and pecking.

Ichigo watches calmly as Grimmjow's hands come up to try to pry the bird off and stumbles. The detective winces as things come crashing to the ground then sighs as the blue haired man falls to the ground. Ichigo calmly steps over the struggling man and grabs the broom. He watches carefully then hits the white bird with broom, causing it to fly off of the bluenet's face, leaving him gasping for breath. Ichigo steps over him once again and picks up the bird, checking for injuries and then setting him in his newly improved, vibration safe cage. The detective nudges Grimmjow with his toe and he gets up. Ichigo picks up a few of the larger pieces of bowls and plates that were knocked over by the large man's stumbling.

"What was that?" He hears behind him from a confused bluenet.

"_That_ was Shirosaki, my bird. He likes you, I think." He answers then throws the broom at the man and walks out of the kitchen.

Really, who could be sure with that bird?

* * *

Ichigo unbuttons his shirt with an exhausted sigh, looking in the mirror at the bird perched on the back chair next to his bed grooming himself. He removes his shirt and slips on his nightshirt, buttoning it up as he walks across his room. As his bare feet walks on the soft maroon carpet he knows that in the room beneath him his guest is also getting ready for bed. The detective pulls the soft red sheets back and sits on his bed. He looks down at the carpet, curling his toes in it for one last time tonight and swings his feet up onto the bed and pulls the sheets up. Putting out the light on his bed he looks over at the bird who had just finished settling for bed as well.

"What do you think of him?" Ichigo asks innocently

The bird gives him a stern look and responds "Mine." To which Ichigo sighs and turns over mumbling something about the bird being impossible. He places his hand under his pillow in hopes to settle into a comfortable sleeping position. Yet, as he does so there is a soft crinkle of paper. He furrows his eyes and sits back picking up the pillow. He makes an interested sound as he sees a slightly wrinkled paper folded in fourths with the word "Detective" written on it in pen.

Ichigo sits back, folding his legs as he unfolds the note. He feels Shiro glide over and sit on his shoulder. With his audience he reads aloud.

_Kurosaki,_

_Don't let yourself be distracted,_

_Remember your cause,_

_I'm waiting for you to find me,_

_So we can truly begin this game,_

_Always remember,_

_Never forget,_

_I'm watching,_

_And I make the rules._

_Sincerely,_

_The Game Master_

Ichigo falls back onto his bed with a _could this day get any longer?_ sigh and lets the note flutter to the ground weightlessly as Shiro flies back to his chair. He needed to do something; he _was_ letting himself get distracted. He needed to get up, get dressed, and go find some information before the first snow. But, he is so tired, and his bed is so comfortable. With the first presence of another actual human in the house in almost a month and the cooling breeze from his cracked window smoothing over the worries all over his body he falls into a deep sleep.

Some say your true self comes out in your dreams. Could this be true?

* * *

The secret side of me,

I never let you see

_ All Ichigo knew was that he was running. He was running and he felt powerful. Though this power seemed normal to this body. Apparently so was running at a speed faster than any human, animal, or other Ichigo had ever seen._

I keep it caged but I can't control it

_ Powerful blasts aimed at him fly past; everything was moving so fast that Ichigo wasn't sure if he was dodging the balls of power or if they were merely missing._

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

_ His mind was moving faster than ever before too fast for him to know what he was thinking, a flurry of words, plans, pictures, voices, faces, names fly about in his head. He catches glimpses of things and one phrase keeps showing up over and over._

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

"_I must win."_

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

_ Win what? He asks himself. A voice inside of him answers with a sadistic laugh and an almost cruel answer._

It comes awake and I can't control it.

"_You must win everything, king. Your prize is your life and the lives of those you _love_." It says practically spitting the last word and follows up with another bout of laughter._

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

_ With that, his body as if acting out of his influence instantly stops running and slowly turns to face where the powerful blasts are coming from. Ichigo screams from inside his head, yelling at his body to run, run. That he isn't powerful enough. Yet, his body doesn't listen._

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

_ He realizes that there was a rather large sword in his hand and he peers at it. He suddenly wonders how his body expects to kill whatever was shooting those with a sword._

Make it end

_ Suddenly, the voice from inside of him speaks up again, squealing almost like a child._

_ "Let me out! Let me out!" it yells, pushing on his insides, trying to get out._

I feel it deep within

_ Ichigo feels his body release itself to whatever is inside of him and feels something odd. A strange tingling runs down his body. His hand raises the sword and he yells something, or rather whatever was inside of him does, but he doesn't hear. His hand and arm, was white. Not only that, but white with black nails. From inside his body he watches with fear, one thought going through his mind. How?_

It's just beneath the skin

_Then, all is black and a light shines down on him he notices has control of his body. He looks down at his hands again and they are still white. He gulps nervously and looks around. Ichigo notices a mirror to the side of him and he turns around to look into it. He gasps, touching his face. It was his, yes, but it was also white, with identical white hair and as his mouth opens in the gasps he notices a blue tongue. What scares him the most is that it looks just like him just different colors. Like an albino twin, with a blue tongue of course._

I must confess that I…

_ He steps closer to look into his eyes; they were all black with a yellow iris. He stares and stares wishing it away. Noticing a change in the muscles he tears his gaze away from his eyes to see a vicious smile in place of what should be his open, surprised mouth._

_ "Hello king." The mouth says, never ceasing the frightening smirk. _

…feel like a monster

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snap open with a gasp and a "No!" as he sees identical eyes staring back at him. But, with the sudden erratic rise and fall of his chest the eyes fly away.

Wait, wait fly away? He sits up and looks at Shiro, sitting on the top of his mirror. Grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the bird he growls menacingly. The bird comes to rest on the chair again and squawks almost like a chuckle, almost like he knew about the dream.

"You give me nightmares you bastard bird." Ichigo snarls and flops back onto his bed, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing for dreamless sleep.

"Yes, king." Shiro squawks and Ichigo sits up again staring at the bird as it closes its odd eyes for sleep.

_That didn't just happen, I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it. Tired._

_ Tired…_

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to write and I know you all will love it! I hope at least**

**(Another Edit: Yes Shi-bird is referring to Ichigo as his when he attacks Grimmjow and yells "Mine", not Grimmy, he doesn't like Grimmy and the only reason Ichigo said he may like him is because Shiri had attacked Ichi at first also)**

**The song was Monster by Skillet (I LOVE THIS SONG)**

**And I looked up Twins (Well I looked up evil hollow twin but stupid people had nothing on it) in a dream dictionary after I wrote this and it's funny how well it ****worked out! This is what it says.**

"**To see your twin (especially if you are not actually a twin) in your dream indicates a major conflict in your life. You do not know what direction to take. Alternatively, the dream may be telling you that your decision will directly affect another."**

**PERFECT!**

**And now for my request…**

**My birthday is on June 16****th**

**22 DAYS FROM NOW**

**(Edit: When I posted it it was actually 27 days... So what have we learned? I CAN'T DO MATH FOR SHIT! YAYYY)**

**And I want something from you…**

**I want some type of interpretation of this story or me**

**Whether it be art, a poem, a song ANYTHING**

**I just want something 'cause I'm special and you love me!**

**You don't have to but it would be nice…**

**I'm going to put this on every one of my posts until my birthday because I'm just like that xD**

**So review… Tell your friends… Favorite… You know the drill**

**Love you all!**

**-**_**Poison**_


	8. Confession Of Sorts

**Warnings: Possible OOC, Minor swearing, Mentions of suicide, Dead bodies, Me killing off my friends (Mwahahaha), Lack of flashbacks (I KNOW RIGHT?), Ridiculous warnings**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Okay so those of you who didn't see my Edit on the last chapter here is my explanation…**

**When Shi-bird attacks Grimmjow and yells "Mine" he is "defending" Ichigo. He refers to Ichigo when he says that because for some reason I take sick pleasure in an animal thinking he owns the berry. Good? Yes? Great!**

**And the dream will most likely amount to nothing I just wanted to put some more in there!**

**Last chapter was my longest chapter at 4200-something words **

***confetti explosion* YAY! **

**The reason this may have taken a while is because I got a really good but really hard part in Romeo and Juliet (Juliet before she drinks the potion even cut down is really long)**

"…**And in this rage with some kinsman's bones, I bash out my desperate brains?"**

**So I have had to work really hard to memorize! (Accelerated L.A. can suck it)**

**So please excuse any mistakes because I've been busy and I love getting chapters out to you! I kept remembering to write because a talking cat was making my mailbox ding at least once a day ^.^**

**I'm trying so hard to cut down on my Author notes (it didn't work so well) so…**

**Enjoy My Lovelies**

* * *

**On Talking:**

At one point in the existence of any culture a language that was understood by all was a magnificent thing. But in modern day, words are, in my opinion, overused and unappreciated for what they really are. What can a happy word say that a smile or a laugh cannot? When people from all over the world come together there is a connection. Universal signs like a handshake or a tear can connect the world. Words used to be used to change the world but what have we done to what our forefathers used to help? We no longer listen and try to understand each other's words. We instantly respond based on the first few or last few words. Around large groups of people that aren't my best friends I can be silent. Many times I have been asked why I am quiet, to which I just shrug. But really, what can I say that will make a difference when no one will listen long enough to understand my intentions?

"Talking is a hydrant in the yard and writing is a faucet upstairs in the house. Opening the first takes all the pressure off of the second." – Robert Frost

"If writers wrote as carelessly as some people talk, then adhasdh asdglaseuyt[bn[ pasdlgkhasdfasdf." - Lemony Snicket

"There's something nice about the silence of a car ride in the dark, going home. When you were tired of the radio and conversation, and it was okay to just be alone with your thoughts and the road ahead. If you're that comfortable with someone, you don't have to talk." - Sarah Dessen

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

A crash is accompanied by a wince from the form beneath the red sheets. The sound of shattering glass causes the form to pull a pillow over its orange haired head. All is silent for a few minutes and the tension is visibly released from the form's bare shoulders that during the night had been uncovered as well as most of the torso. A loud incoherent yell and another crash, louder than all the others, causes the form to sit straight up with a trademark scowl and murder in the brown eyes. The sheet pools in the brown-eyed man's lap and he pauses, waiting for his dizziness from sitting up too fast to fade then throws the sheet back and jumps out of bed, bare toes curling in the maroon carpet.

Ichigo sprints down the stairs, turning and stopping in the doorway, his hands clenching the doorframe as he peers chillingly at the two other living beings in the house. One, a man with bright blue hair and glowing blue orbs for eyes, holds a small bowl of seeds up near his head while holding the other, a white bird with odd eyes, back with his foot.

Grimmjow turns his head to see the shirtless, shoeless man seething in the doorway, yet he doesn't even bat an eye. Having been in this house for four, almost five days he had become used to Ichigo's almost constant rage and had learned that most of his more… frightening threats were empty threats. Or at least in his case, he had learned that Ichigo for some reason valued his company and most likely _wouldn't_, 'put him back out on the streets where he belongs', 'cut his head off and mount it above the fireplace', or Grimmjow's personal favorite 'kill him, stuff him, and turn him into a cuckoo clock with an equally dead and stuffed Shiro as the bird'.

"Good morning Detective, wonderful choice of dress. I suggest you wear that more often." The bluenet says with a devious smirk then turns his attention back to the bird trying to dodge his foot.

Ichigo sighs, letting his shoulders drop and looking almost as if he is deflating. He then proceeds to ask the obvious question.

"Grimmjow why, pray tell, why have you stolen the demon bird's seed?"

"Because he ate my breakfast, so I'll eat his." The larger man responds putting a few seeds in his mouth. He makes an obviously displeased face and spits them back into the bowl. "Maybe I'll just throw them away." He says and does so, tossing the seeds out the window and slamming it shut.

Shiro seems to shrink with sadness and hops off to some other part of the house to undoubtedly ruin something. Grimmjow turns to Ichigo with a triumphant smile, yet his face drops as he gets a good look at the orange haired man in front of him. His skin was pale and his face looked tired. His whole body seemed to sag under the weight of the world and he even looked like he had a fever. The blue eyed man steps forward, worry apparent in said eyes.

"Kurosaki, are you-" He begins asking but is cut off by an angry oranget

"I don't get sick. I don't get foreign contaminants in my body, I can't be sick. It doesn't happen." Grimmjow raises his eyebrows at the instant response and steps forward calmly. He places his hand on Ichigo's forehead, feeling the heat before he had even touched him.

"It's obvious you are-" Grimmjow begins, only to be cut off again. But this time, not by words. All of a sudden, Ichigo gets an almost frightened look on his face and he pales even further. Then, with a force that causes Grimmjow to stumble, he pushes the man out of his way and sprints straight to the sink, barely making it before last night's dinner splashes into the sink.

His eyes and nose burn as he continues emptying his stomach contents, gripping the sink with an iron grasp as his legs wobble threatening to give out. Ichigo barely notices the hand that rubs his bare back as his eyes water so everything is a blur and his head swims only egging on his nauseous feeling.

"There is no god." The oranget moans as he coughs and sputters, spitting out the remains of the vomit in his mouth before promptly falling into a half-conscious state, collapsing back into the other's waiting arms. A soft rumble of a chuckle sooths him as his head rests on the larger man's chest. He is partially aware of being picked up, so ever the stickler (or jackass, whichever you like), he decides to comment.

"Just because I'm letting you do it doesn't mean I like it." He growls to the man carrying him up the stairs, trying to ignore the heart clenching that feels oddly similar to the one five days ago. In his half-aware state, he finds himself wishing he would stop letting himself get in these weak states, yet also glad someone was there to catch him when he fell, literally. Ichigo is pulled from his thoughts by a voice.

"Well, if you don't like it then stop falling, until then, learn to enjoy it." Grimmjow says as he sets Ichigo in his bed then pulls up the red sheet. The orange haired man, beginning to fall asleep is mildly aware of Grimmjow asking if there was someone he should call. Without thinking he points to a small booklet on his bedside table which the other man grabs and opens to the first.

On that first page there were six names, the first four viciously scratched out with pen to the point of being indecipherable. The next two, the only people that Ichigo would trust if he were to fall ill and the some of last two he would want in his house with his new housemates while he was ill.

Rukia Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo's eyelids flutter as he fades in and out of consciousness. Incoherent voices lull him for a few minutes until his senses come to him. His body begs him to sleep more but his ears perk to the voice and his eyes snap open to meet large violet ones, separated by a lock of black hair. He swallows a scream as his own eyes go wide at the closeness of the other ones. The owner of the other eyes moves back and sits on the end of the bed as a friendly-sadistic smile graces the petite face. The orange haired man bolts into a sitting position and begins chiding the girl.

"Rukia! Why must you always watch me when I-." He was about to say "sleep" but a sudden dizziness and a churning in his stomach. The look on his face must have betrayed his sudden queasiness because a hand puts an empty pail in front of him. In which, he proceeds to, well, blow chunks. Afterwards he slumps back against the headboard, his head lolling slightly as he surveys the room. He finds Rukia sitting on his bed, wearing a grin, obviously torn between caring for him and sitting back to enjoy his rare weakened state. Grimmjow sitting in the corner by the door, his face a mixture of concern and protectiveness, which only confuses Ichigo so, he moves on. Finally, Urahara resting in the chair near his bed, his fan out as he attempts to hide the grin on his face, obviously not torn between any emotions, having chosen the 'sitting back and enjoying his weakened state' end of it. Also, Shiro sits on the back of the chair near Urahara's head sending glances at Grimmjow, probably convinced he had done this to Ichigo.

Ichigo's gaze returns to the bucket he weakly holds and instantly his hands fly away from it, letting it balance on his lap. He clears his throat, trying not to choke as he asks his next question.

"Ahm… Urahara-san, what do you normally use this bucket for." He practically whispers not daring to take his gaze from it, lest the dirt and germs jump out and make him sicker. Urahara just responds with a chuckle and retrieves the bucket.

"Oh, all sorts of things…" The blonde man says, letting his sentence trail off and Ichigo's rapid mind follow, imagining all the things he could have just been touching. At that, Ichigo jumps out of his bed, trying to ignore the almost instantaneous fatigue and the fact that he was still shirtless. The oranget sprints to the bathroom to clean his hands but halfway there his objective changes. Barely making it, yet again, he empties the last of his stomach, having to result to spitting out the acids.*****

Yet, again he falls as soon as he releases his death grip from the sink, and yet again he is carried back to his bed by strong, gentle arms. Though, this time instead of falling asleep he keeps himself awake to hear the following conversation.

"Well, it seems as if our little detective is well taken care of." Says the voice of Urahara "Rukia, we have much work to do." The voice finishes then the sounds of him standing up and walking out of the room. Ichigo feels someone lean over him and whisper into his ear.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispers, her face right beside Ichigo's own. "I know Urahara would want you to stay here tomorrow also, but I have a lot of paperwork. So, in my book you're welcome to come to the station at any time." A voice is cleared in the doorway and Rukia sighs dramatically and leaves, leaving Ichigo to fall into a dreamless, sickness induced sleep.

* * *

Ichigo wakes up late into the next morning. He crawls out of bed, feeling considerably better and dresses quietly. He vaguely remembers waking up a few times in the middle of the night only to be almost force fed by his blue haired housemate and then be sick when he next woke up. The oranget opens his door and carefully steps over said housemate who had fallen asleep outside his door. He sneaks down the stairs and out the door surprised he was not interrupted. Almost feeling bad for keeping everyone up so late with his illness he shakes his head and begins walking towards the station for any new cases.

The orange haired man makes it there quickly and walks into the station only to run right into Urahara. The blonde man smiles and clears his throat.

"Rukia?" He calls not even bothering with conversation as Rukia comes up next to Ichigo. "Take Kurosaki home and make sure he gets there." She nods and takes Ichigo's arm and leads them right back out into the cool air that practically screams winter. The violet eyed woman pulls her jacket closer to her and looks up at Ichigo.

"He would have never given anything, you know that right?" She asks as they begin walking the old way. The old way, being the paths they would walk together when they were younger, taking it to spend the most time getting home. That was back when life was easier, but they grew up, like everyone has to. Ichigo looks over at the petite girl and gives her a small smile.

"It was worth a try." He says and they walk in companionable silence. After a few minutes they come to the edge of a rather large wooded area. It was supposed to be another office building but the city bought it back and let it grow out to a forest-like area. Ichigo sighs and drops his usual hard outer appearance then loops his arm through the petite girl's and together they jump up onto a fallen tree that had always been there, and always would be in their minds. The two old friends share a glance then together they jump down and it begins.

They ran as if they were dancing, through the path, their steps planned yet natural from so many walks home together, they instantly fall into the ease of lost normality the way that only true friends may. Leaps and steps through the under-cared-for path, seemingly so carefully rehearsed. Two coats and one skirt of a simple dress flare after the two as they run and jump through the forest. They both drop their coats behind them and with those, their ages. The world seems to snap back to when they were younger, barely tall enough to jump over the large rocks in their ways. Back to when their dreams mattered and the most important part of their days were right then. Those were the days when they would dream of being superheroes of a sort, saving common people from murderers and shooting people every day, the days when they would sing freely and would beg for one more story before bed in hopes that the stories would rub off of their dreams.

The two keep running, ageless and free until they reach the clearing where so many days they would stop and play games until the exact moment they had to leave. Rukia stops at the edge of the clearing but Ichigo keeps running until the middle, almost reluctant to give up that perpetual youth state and bring the world back onto his shoulders. Yet, he stops as he must and doesn't look up as he turns around, panting and tries to catch his breath. He realizes that that whole time he had been smiling. _Smiling._ It wasn't forced or faked either. The orange haired man looks up to his friend, a laugh bubbling in his throat. Was it a laugh of triumph or simply happiness? He'll never know because as soon as he sees her face his face drops.

The small woman was looking past him with a mixture of surprise and fear pulling at her features. Ichigo stands up strait and takes a deep breath through his nose. He then slowly, step by step, turns around to see what is to be seen. The oranget raises his eyes to the sight and his breath is pulled from his body.

Tied to the largest branch of a leafless tree was a rope, and hanging from the rope by a merciless loop wrapped around a weak, weak neck was a girl. She looked about fifteen with long blonde hair tied into a loose bun with a few curls having fallen out, framing her face. The girl was quite pale and wore a long elegant gown that was a delicate shade of pink and a gray knit jacket over it, worn open. Her face was rounded with youth but you could see if she got the chance to get older it would be an angular face. Everything about it looked like a normal suicide… except for the face. Her blue-gray eyes were open, and open wide, her mouth open also. Her whole face was an expression of surprise and that was the most frightening part.

Ichigo turns around and says loudly to shake Rukia out of her stupor "Go get someone!" then turns back around and waits for her to leave. She takes off running, and he steps forward toward the body. He studies the body in more detail as he walks closer. First of all, her dress was crooked, like she had put it on quickly and she had no shoes on. So obviously she was rushed, but was it by herself or someone else? And didn't most people close their eyes when they committed suicide? The brown eyed man kept walking until he was right in front of her and that was when he realized something. Her pointer finger and middle finger were tied together at the top by a piece of red string and a small folded up paper was placed between them. It looked like someone deliberately wanted the paper to be found but only by a careful eye. The oranget hears the sound of feet through the path behind him and quickly snatches the paper, placing it into his pocket then turns to face his audience.

* * *

Ichigo stops at his door and turns to face Rukia. She looks around and seeing no one on the street this late she closes the distance between them and hugs him quickly then turns and walks off home. Wouldn't want someone to get the wrong idea. The oranget turns and opens the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. He sighs at the familiar feel of coming home after a long day trying to ignore the angry buzzing in the back of his head. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that what happened to that girl had something to do with… no, no it couldn't be. How could he know that Ichigo would be there right then? Or was it meant for someone else? Ichigo shakes his head and continues through his ritual of shedding his unnecessary clothing and then sits down in a sitting room. He sits for a few minutes then gets up and pours himself a drink. He takes a sip from the small glass then walks over to the staircase and sits down. Setting the glass on a stair and placing his head in his hands he sits. Just sitting there for an unimportant amount of time until the sun had completely set and the moon almost completely risen and the front door opens.

Ichigo hears something being set on the floor and someone walk over and sit next to him. A voice then says to him, "I heard." To which Ichigo doesn't respond. The voice talks again, this time shooting questions at him, "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Can I-." But he is cut off before he can finish.

Ichigo clears his throat to stop the blue haired man next to him then slowly sits up strait, stretching his limbs and folding his hands on his lap. Finally, after a few minutes of silence his head snaps over to the person calmly sitting next to him.

"Why would you care?" He practically spits.

More silence follows the question. Grimmjow then turns his head slowly and meets his eyes with a look that says 'Isn't it obvious?' He then responds slowly, as if talking to small, slow, child.

"Because, that's what friends do."

Ichigo stands up then, appalled at that statement, and yells at the man still sitting on his staircase. "I don't have _friends_!" To which Grimmjow stands up and steps closer to him.

"Then what do you have?" He asks with a shit eating grin on his face. No matter which way Ichigo went something bad would happen. Or was it something good?

"I have Urahara, my boss, Rukia, my _friend_, and you." He hisses daring Grimmjow to make his inevitable next move.

"And, what am I?" Damnit. Of course he would ask that. He could have stopped, but no, he had to step even closer to Ichigo so that their chests were almost touching as they challenged each other. "Or, better yet, what do you want me to be."

Ichigo feels himself mentally shrink back, his heart hurting with every beat again. Why? Why does that pain always come up when he is confronted with emotions? Another squeeze of his heart, just one more and he opens his mouth to answer. "I don't-." But this time he is the one interrupted.

"Don't lie berry." Berry? _Berry?_ Where did that come from? Was it some kind of pet name? Ichigo shakes his head, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach that word caused.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ichigo whispers. Grimmjow just smiles and captures his chin in his large calloused hand. The man brings his face close to Ichigo's and with his trademark grin responds.

"Because, _berry_, I'm tired of waiting. I want you and I feel as if I've waited long enough." He says quietly.

No one would ever expect what happens next. Ichigo reaches slowly and pushes back a piece of the man's odd blue hair, absolutely focused on that one piece of hair. He nods subtly, as if agreeing with some voice inside his head. Then suddenly the oranget moves his hand to the back of Grimmjow's head and buries his fingers in the surprisingly soft locks then presses his lips to the other's.

Grimmjow is taken by surprise but quickly recovers and responds by moving his hands to lock around Ichigo's waist and kissing back. The kiss slows and becomes a gentle action as Ichigo opens his mouth allowing the other man's tongue to plunge in. The appendages slowly dance in Ichigo's mouth as he moves his other hand to grip Grimmjow's shirt and tilts his head up for better access to the taller man's lips.

Finally after a while they slowly, slowly, break apart. Grimmjow finishes the action with a few last kisses to various places on Ichigo's jaw then they both just stand there, holding each other. Ichigo is the first to break the silence with a sigh.

"This is only going to complicate things." He says quietly, looking tired. Grimmjow just smiles and responds.

"I know."

_20 days_

* * *

**A/N: *One time when I was sick, I puked so much in quick recession I was unable to eat in between. So, with nothing left in my stomach the various acids would build up in my throat until I had to spit it out. It was extremely uncomfortable and I felt like my organs would soon be following. The best thing to do in this situation is to drink a lot of fluids and eat if you can, so I've found. Basically give yourself something to leave your body with the acids. (Beautiful story isn't it?)**

**Yes the dead girl is a basic description of my friend two years from now with long hair. She wouldn't tell me what her favorite color was in the first few seconds I asked so I put her in pink and gray. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA SUCK IT" were my exact words.**

**20 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY (not counting today)**

**Still looking for artsy shit about me or my story I got one and it made me laugh. If you wanna see it check the reviews ****for ZangetsuJakes**

**YES BEAT THE BIRD!**

**AAAAANYWAYS**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review, Favorite, Tell your friends**

**-**_**Poison**_


	9. Ruined Moments

**Warning: Possible OOC, Some intense moments, Talk of suicide, the result of me trying to write through a writer's block -.-**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of its characters.**

**A/N:****I'm not proud of my last chapter so I've planned out a part that my friend has been practically begging for so for the next two chapters you'll be treated with some… nice stuff. (Which I'm kind of nervous to write… but I'll try my best)**

**I've been busy with the last of school, dance recital, and having a freakin huge writers block! ****Also I had no inspiration, no good dreams recently, and no drive because I only got 1 review! (I'm kind of mad but I won't take it out on you guys, I took it out on Winter Wonderland when I deleted it mwahahahaha)**

**Okay well here is my new chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. The first part of the chapter takes place the same night as the last part of the last chapter.**

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

Ichigo lies on his bed, rubbing the soft, silky sheets between his fingers as his brain drifts in a half-conscious stage. That stage where your body completely relaxes and you see flashes of dreams when your eyes flutter open and closed. In those moments of dreams he saw blue and felt warm and safe, a feeling he nowadays rarely even got in his dreams. Then suddenly a flash of brown* and the warm was replaced with cold, no not cold, _freezing._ He feels the freezing feeling settle on his chest, pushing down as he moves uncomfortably beneath it. It begins pushing down harder until it enters his now rapidly rising and falling chest. The feeling soaks into his lungs and the detective can practically feel his lungs freezing and he tries screaming but he has no air to do so. He thrashes wildly, arching his body off of the bed and slamming back down repeatedly in vain attempts to get the feeling off and more importantly _out_. All the while his brown eyes stay closed and his mouth open in a silent scream. He couldn't seem to open his eyes. So he brings a hand up to begin clawing viciously at his eyelids needing them open so he can face the intruding feeling. But it felt like his eyes were sewn together and his head was weighted down so even if he tried to sit up, he wouldn't be able to. He hears the roaring of a train, the snapping of a rope, the splash of water, the sound of metal on stone and with every sound his lungs tighten torturously.

Then, suddenly it stops and Ichigo sits up in his bed, panting and pulls the sheets off of himself. He stumbles over to his jacket, lain on the chair as he had undressed for bed and falls to his knees, still breathing hard as he searches through the pockets. Finally, he finds the paper and with fumbling fingers he opens it. Leaning against the chair as if his limbs were made of lead he begins reading the paper being held by his shaking hands.

On the paper, in the very middle, written in pen was one word. _Suicide_. Beneath that word was an elegant question mark. That one punctuation digs into Ichigo's brain and raises a sense of urgency he rarely possessed. He stands up, grabbing his coat and sprints down the stairs and out the door. He slips on his coat, stuffing the note in his coat pocket and sprints down the night darkened sidewalk.

* * *

Ichigo sits in an empty office with all the files of suicides in the last month in front of him. He'd explain exactly _why_ he broke into the police station in the middle of the night later, this was much more important. The detective leans forward and picks up the newest, the hanging girl. Her name was Emma Newman; she was fifteen, a single child with two parents that live on the far side of town.

"Why would someone go all the way across town to hang themselves?" He muses quietly as he retrieves his small notebook from one of his pockets. He flips it open to a fresh page and writes down the address of the girl's parents. The oranget then continues through the stack, inspecting each case, if it seems suspicious he writes the address of the closest family member down for later questioning. Oddly enough, all of the suspicious cases did in fact have family; they had no records of previous attempts at suicide, financial issues, health or mental problems. They all seemed to be happy, healthy, people. He narrows it down until there were four files left. Four. _'Just skip what you already know,'_ he says to himself. _'Find what they didn't tell you.'_

_'They may have nothing to do with it.'_ Another part of his brain replies, fighting back.

_'But you know they do, just do it. Maybe it will give you closure.' _The first part says, louder than the other.

_'Why reopen that wound? You have enough information. You've done so well so far without emotions, why ruin it now? Stay cold and detached it's safer.'_ The second part says, and Ichigo nods. He stacks those four files, pushing them to the far side of the table, trying to ignore them. The oranget looks at his notebook, three addresses. There were five, but many people move away after a family member dies. Something about too many memories where they were. Though, in the detective's opinion, it was to avoid possible future questioning, like he was about to do.

Oh well.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the city a man sits on his bed in his house. He stands up slowly and walks out of the room, leaving his sleeping wife behind. He turns and walks down the hallway and enters a room with a pretty white door. Sleeping in a white bed, beneath a pink comforter and sheets a young girl with pretty brown curls lays. Her long eyelashes rest on her cheek as her chest rises and falls with each deep breath. The young girl's lips curl up into a smile as she sleeps, enjoying her dream. The man walks slowly across the white carpet that she begged for, promising she would never get it dirty. He kneels down at the edge of her bed, his face level with her's. A hand is raised and placed on the side of the sleeping angel's face; a thumb runs up and down her soft cheek and a kiss is placed on her forehead. The lips are kept on her forehead as tears run down the man's cheeks and he begins shaking slightly from his unvoiced emotions. He pulls away so as to not wake his angel, and stands up slowly. He turns and walks away, having said his final goodbye he walks down the stairs and into his study.

Walking straight to the sword hanging above his fireplace and takes it down. He reaches for a sharpening stone and with short, firm movements begins sharpening his sword. Hearing a sound behind him he turns his head peering out the cracked door but seeing nothing he turns back and continues. The sharp sounds making him grind his teeth. After a while he sets the stone down and takes a deep breath closing his eyes. He points the newly sharpened sword towards his stomach, almost able to imagine the way it glimmers in the moonlight coming in from the window. The man breathes, in and out, in and out. He swings the sword up and brings it down towards the pre-designated.

Everything slows as he opens his eyes, watching the sword crawl towards his stomach, almost able to see the air flow around it. The man watches is reflection in the sword, his face calm and collected, his eyes a bit puffy from crying before. But there is something else, not on him, no. Behind him. A face looms behind him, almost as calm as him except for the grin. His mouth gradually opens in a silent gasp as he realizes.

No! He doesn't want do this, this isn't him. His realization doesn't go unnoticed by the man behind him as a gloved hand wraps around his, helping to push the sword into his gut. Time snaps back to normal speed as he falls to his knees the man behind him following. He presses their faces together, cheek to cheek, and whispers through that grin.

"You're welcome."

Then, he is gone.

* * *

Ichigo stumbles into his house at about seven in the morning. He was finally kicked out by the person who opens the station who was quite surprised to find it already open. The detective was of course giving a warning, almost his 100th, and sent home to sleep off his insanity. No one actually said that but he knew that was what they all were thinking. The oranget leans against the wall by the door; he slides down until he was sitting on the ground. Might as well sleep here, he decides, not like he would make it up the first step on the staircase. He closes his eyes welcoming the foggy dream state that awaits him behind his lids.

Suddenly, he was lifted up and placed on his feet. The tired detective reluctantly opens his eyes with a sound of disapproval. Deep brown meet blue and yellow causing the oranget to blink in confusion and shake his head.

"Uhm… Hello?" He yawns.

"Where were you?" Was instantly shot at him, surprising Ichigo making him reel back a bit in his sleeping-while-standing state.

"I was at the station." At that he is released and almost sinks to the ground again, but the wall is there to keep him partially standing. He watches as the blue haired man steps back and looks him over, Shiro flying over to peck at Ichigo's head. The oranget swats at the incessant bird who flies away somewhere. Grimmjow shakes his head and turns around to walk away.

'_Wait, he cares?_' That thought sends him pitching forward with clips of his recent inner conversation ringing through his head.

'_without emotions'_

_ 'cold and detached'_

_ 'safer'_

"Wait." Ichigo says, now fully awake. He walks until he is facing the blue-haired man. The oranget takes a deep breath and as he lets it out begins his ramble.

"I'm sorry I'm an emotionless bastard and I understand that it is a little inconsiderate to the people around but for me distance is safety. Yet, for some reason you are also safety and those two conflicting ideas are driving me insane-_er_. But, it gets even worse because any time I try to face these problems my heart hurts, and I tend to pass out, but putting the latter aside, I can't decide if I like it or not. I'm afraid you're going to leave me alone again with that demon bird so I- I want to… try something." He says all in one breath, slowing down the very last part.

"What do you want to try?"

"Respond how you want to, please don't hold back. Think of it as an... emotional experiment."

"Ah... okay?"

Ichigo steps forward and presses his lips to the larger man's. Said man just stands there. The detective steps back and flicks him in the nose.

"I thought I told you to not hold back, honestly you never listen!" He says angrily

"You sure?" Grimmjow asks, a smirk on his face.

"Yes! I wouldn't say something I'm not sure ab-" The fired up oranget begins but is cut off by an equally fiery kiss. He was about to relax but two strong hands clamp down his waist, lifting him up causing him to instinctively wrap his legs around the body in front of him and grab the arms holding him. He closes his eyes as he feels his back hit a wall and a chuckle is heard which finds its way into his mind, running down his spine and straight to his-

_'Oh god.'_

Soft kisses are placed all along his chin and down his neck, they are like mini lightening bolts to the sensitive oranget. Then almost as suddenly as the contact began it was stopped. Ichigo's eyes snap open and he grabs Grimmjow's chin, bringing their faces close together.

"I _am_ sure." He hisses and presses their lips together again, craving the contact. Lips were fine and dandy but he needed _more_. He needed more skin to skin contact. He moves his hands from the larger man's arms to his shirt and begins to unbutton it, suddenly grateful for the fact that he refuses to wear multiple layers inside. As he fumbles with the buttons on Grimmjow's shirt, said man begins unbuttoning his shirt, with much more success. Ichigo pauses his actions for a minute to shed his shirt and when he returns he finds the man before him having unbuttoned his own shirt.

"Damn, why couldn't I do that?" He says slightly disappointed. Yet, as the other man laughs at his words he forgets his disappointment and practically rips the shirt all the way off of Grimmjow. Finally, with the clothing on their top halves shed, the oranget receives the contact he had been aching for. The blue haired man kisses down his chest slowly while Ichigo puts his hands to good use by using them to explore the muscular body presented to him, enjoying the feel and smell of the god-like man before him. Well, god-like in his possibly crazy, lust-filled, mind. Though, as he explores these new emotions he realises he had always felt like this. He'd only refused to acknowledged it.

He is brought back to reality as Grimmjow bites down on his shoulder and then licks it as if in apology. Ichigo takes one of his hands from the man's body in favor of bringing said man's face to meet his. He smiles before crushing their lips together in another earth-shattering kiss. The oranget begins unconsciously rubbing his hips against the others, eliciting moans from both of them. They simultaneously realize how hard the other is which only serves to fire them up even more.

But, as they are about to rid each other of the next layer of clothing a white ball of feathers hits Ichigo in the side of the head. He looses his balance and falls to the ground with an 'oof' sound. Quickly shooting back to his feet he captures the ball of feathers by its foot, absolutly fueled by rage. Stomping over into another room he puts the bird in the cage and slams it shut. The oranget kneels down so he is face level with the bird and sits there for a few seconds, leveling him with an evil glare.

"Are you proud of yourself?" He finally asks.

"Yes!" The demon bird responds.

"I hate you." He says finally, to which Shiro only responds with one of his squawks that sounds like a laugh. He stands up after a while hoping there was some way of regaining what that damn bird took. But, of course, as soon as he stands up he feels a breeze surround him as if it was going to take him away and two words surface in his mind.

_19 days_

"Damnit."

* * *

**A/N: *If you remember the first chapter the intruder had brown hair…**

**Also, as you can tell I don't instantly give away things in my stories. But, I do believe I make them fairly easy to understand, context clues you know. Like my dad always said "The best thing you can read is something that makes you think." ****For those of you who did not understand, the four files were the files on his family. ****And the sounds during his nightmare, some have already happened, one happened during this chapter, and one will happen next chapter or the chapter after… still debating.**

**So, short chapter. But it was quite packed! **

**If you haven't noticed, I love torturing my characters. If anything gets over the top just tell me. But, I'm slowly stepping out of my comfort zone (that zone being where I share none of my stories and hate talking about them) so go easy on me.**

**I'm going to try writing something new, a Hetalia story! Crazy Belarus Killing Everyone... That should totally be the title!**

**Anyways thanks for reading!**

**(PLEASE PLEASE) Review, Tell you friends, Gimmie cake**

**_-Poison_  
**

**_BOHAHAHAHA_**

**_THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!_**


	10. Head to Head, Heart to Heart

**Warning: Possible(probable) OOC, Minor swearing, Man-sex(BoyxBoy) muahahaha (between bolds), and maybe a little Fluff (but they deserve it)**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of its characters.**

**All parties involved in sexual activities are of legal age.**

**A/N: I had a very nice birthday, I got lots of money and candy HEHEHEHEHEHE.**

**So yeah… Over a month has gone by and I am sorry! I've had multiple family emergencies and out of state visits from good friends and once everything finally slowed down I had no idea how to connect the beginning and the end of this chapter. With some help from an awesome reader I regained my confidence and finished this goddamn chapter! But it is long! So drink it in happily! DRINK IT IN DAMNIT!**

**Anyways enjoy! **

**P.S I realized I didn't put my "On _" last time and I'm sorry I was kind of rushing. So to make up for it I wrote a poem!**

* * *

_**Existence is a constant battle of life and death,**_

_**Light and dark,**_

_**Good and bad,**_

_**A dance of unimaginable forces,**_

_**Separated by a pre-drawn line,**_

_**On this line we stand,**_

_**Swaying from one side to the other,**_

_**Many go on with their lives unaware of this,**_

_**But a few understand where they stand,**_

_**And those few choose which side they stand on,**_

_**They command the forces that fight around us daily by simply being aware,**_

_**Ignorance is bliss,**_

_**But awareness is power.**_

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

Two loud knocks sound through the silent house, more silence then a few more rapid knocks, more silence then more knocks. A slim body falls off of a couch with a loud 'Oof' and amber brown eyes narrow, searching for the unwanted sound. The slim body stands and makes its way to the front door where the annoyance was coming from. A hand reaches up to brush orange locks out of a scowling face while the other grasps the door handle and opens the door. A small figure steps into the house shivering but with a big almost mocking grin on her face.

"Good afternoon idiot, nice shirt." Rukia says as she begins shedding her winter layers. While a hand quickly comes up to Ichigo's chest searching for fabric, only to find none. He gives a sarcastic, tired laugh and kicks the door closed then walks over to where his shirt had been discarded along with another, larger one. The drained oranget slips on his shirt and grabs the other, following the path of discarded outerwear, picking each up as he goes. He stops behind the smaller figure, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Looking down at the other he follows her confused gaze to the couch across from the one he had been sleeping on. There lays a sleeping bluenet, half on, half off the couch, cuddling a pillow with a stupid grin on his face and a river of drool leaking onto the couch. Oh yeah, and he was shirtless and purring, yes _purring_.

"Did I miss something?" A loud female voice says calling back Ichigo's attention.

"What do you mean?" The detective says walking around the petite woman and over to the sleepingform.

"You know what I mean!" She yells, surprisingly still able to get louder. "Is there something going on or did you just decide to have a party without me? You better not have had a party without me! Oh, or was it a private party? Cute!"

"I do not comprehend what you indicate by 'something going on'. Please elaborate." He answers in a monotone as he grips the pillow in the man's arms, not without realizing that it also had received a healthy dosage of drool. After wiping the moisture off of his hand he tugs on the pillow, simultaneously pulling it out of Grimmjow's grasp and dragging him completely off of the couch and onto the floor. Ichigo can't help but smirk at the unpleasant way of waking. Though, he is caught off guard as Rukia jumps up onto the couch to get face to face with him and grabs his collar, pulling his face closer to him.

"Don't think that I don't know you Ichigo Kurosaki, because I do. You're using large words, which mean you're hiding something. I am warning you, you better tell me." She hisses, obviously displeased with the fact that she didn't know something about his life. He stays silent though, so she releases him and yanks the shirt out of his hand. She then, looks down at the owner of the shirt who was now sitting up between them, watching the scene with a smug look on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Rukia asks, pointing at him and resuming her loud voice.

"We made out."* He says with a large grin accompanied by a hand-meeting-face action by the other male. Rukia squeals –rather fan-girlishly- then with a serious face nods approvingly and tosses him his shirt.

"Put that on kitty, I know at least _I_ don't like seeing you half naked." She says with a grin as Ichigo makes an almost pained sound.

"Sure thing, shorty." Grimmjow responds. If looks could kill, he would be dead one-million times over from the glare he then received from Rukia. (A/N: I imagine this as the dramatic chipmunk video on YouTube.)This time Ichigo wore the smug grin.

* * *

After narrowly avoiding being beaten by the midget named Rukia Grimmjow spent the beginning of his day getting dressed, eating breakfast, watching Ichigo down a lot of alcohol while Rukia ranted about him breaking into the station last night, and catching the beginning of an interesting fight as the other two left for work.

"So, moron," Rukia begins as she begins putting on her many layers of outerwear clothing. "Why exactly do you decide to come to work when you're not supposed to?"

"Would you rather I not come when I _was _supposed to?" Ichigo responds handing her a violet scarf that matched her eyes. She laughs in response.

"I think plenty of people would prefer that!" The midget says. Ichigo makes a mock hurt face as he puts on his own scarf and waves away Shiro when the bird begins picking at it.

"Why would you say that?"

"I speak the truth, fire-head."

"No way is that the truth."

"Of course it is! I took a poll!"

"No you did not."

"Well I could and I bet you would not like the results."

"Who would let you take a poll on something that useless?"

"Urahara-san would of course!"

Then the door slams closed and their fight becomes muffled voices that slowly disappear as they walk down the street. Silence fills the house all except the ruffling of feathers as Shiro wanders around upstairs probably looking for something to destroy. Which, in all actuality, sounded nice right now. This was Grimmjow's least favorite part of the day. He was too afraid, no not afraid, _wary_ of going outside and being seen by someone less than favorable and Ichigo was not home. So, being left home with the stupid bird he was usually left to his own thoughts and food, plenty of food, but there was only so much someone could eat. Even Grimmjow had his limit of bored eating. The bluenet sighs and lies back down on the couch, folding his hands on his stomach and waiting for something interesting to come.

Slowly, as the afternoon sun shines in through the window warming his body like an invisible blanket, sleep takes over. His thoughts slow until they become as if reels of film flickering as he falls through the stages of sleep.

**Stage 1:** _One can be easily awakened, however, if awakened they may feel as if they have not slept at all. This stage can last for 5 to 10 minutes. Many may notice the feeling of falling during this stage of sleep, which may cause a sudden muscle contraction._

The soft couch seems to disappear from under Grimmjow as with the floor, the cellar floor, and all possible stopping force. He falls through a darkness only broken by red ribbons that neither start nor stop and fall from the sky, surrounding the bluenet.

**Stage 2:** _This is a period of light sleep in which sleep readings show intermittent peaks and valleys, or positive and negative waves. The heart rate slows and the body temperature decreases as the body prepares to enter deep sleep._

Grimmjow feels himself fall deeper and deeper though he is entirely unsure how he can tell, the only landmarks being the ribbons. Said ribbons being never changing as he falls. Suddenly, the ribbons wrap around his arms and legs and one around his torso.

**Stage 3 and 4:** _These are deep sleep stages with 4 being more intense than 3. These stages are known as slow-wave, or delta, sleep. If aroused from sleep during these stages, a person may feel disoriented for a few minutes._

The ribbons drag him down at a faster speed, faster and faster until the wind whips past his face, dragging his hair and clothes against gravity. Grimmjow's eyes lock on the only thing that didn't make him want to puke, the ribbons which he now see as red film reels, displaying multiple shots from all throughout his life. He studies the reel until he has had enough of the memories and looks around. Grimmjow takes a deep breath and looks down finding a gray surface. He looks back up eyes wide and struggles, flailing his limbs in vain hope to avoid the inevitable spine breaking impact. But all was for none as he hits the ground, his head bouncing off of the hard ground. His eyes close as the film reels unravel from his limbs and torso, disappearing as one of the pictures from the film fills the empty blackness.

** Stage 5 or REM sleep: **_Intense dreaming occurs during REM sleep as a result of heightened brain activity, but paralysis occurs simultaneously in the major voluntary muscle groups. REM is a mixture of encephalic (brain) states of excitement and muscular immobility. Sleep readings show brainwave patterns in REM to be similar to that recorded during wakefulness. During this stage the eyes move rapidly in different directions._

* * *

_The summer sun sets in the west as a teenager wanders through the hidden streets of London daydreaming as colors of orange and pink dance through the sky. His bare feet lead him no where through the urban jungle as a soft breeze rustles through his eccentric hair. A smile graces his lips as he meanders calmly, a state in which he rarely lets anyone see him in. Caught up in his daydreams the young Grimmjow doesn't notice the presence of people until it is too late. Two rough hands grab his arms and pin them behind his back. One locks around his wrists and the other moves to wrap tightly around his torso. The boy struggles vainly in instinct but his thrashing is put to rest as a more feminine hand holding a cloth presses expertly over his mouth and nose. _

_ As he slowly loses consciousness Grimmjow hears talking and instantly recognizes who the two others were._

_ "Be careful! You're dropping him! We're supposed to bring him unharmed you know."_

_ "Shut up, I got 'im. Anyways if yer so worried then help me."_

_ "I can't, I have to keep this on his mouth until he passes out."_

_ "I don' understand why yer the one who's gotta do it."_

_ "I was ordered to do it because you would probably put too much chloroform on the cloth and kill him."_

_ "No I-"_

_ "Or if by some miracle you didn't poison him you would most likely suffocate him."_

_ Silence. Then after a few seconds Grimmjow's body hits the ground and he groans at the two idiots in his still partly conscious state._

_ "You imbecile! I told you not to drop him!"_

_ "My hand cramped! 'Sides, ya didn' put enough of tha' stuff on the rag and he's still awake!"_

_ The teenager feels the brush of soft hair on his cheek as one of the idiots bends down to see if he really is conscious. His eye is pried open and he is barely able to make out a blanket of pink and a smudge of amber surrounded by white and then a thin rectangle of purple around that. His eye is released and it is closed again._

_ "It's good enough. Grab him and let's go." A pause. "Oh and Nnoitra, try not to get any more _cramps_." _

_ A sarcastic laugh follows the statement and footsteps walking away. _

_ "Can' do 'is job right. Don' know why I even gotta bring 'im." Is mumbled and something hits the partly conscious teen over the head, knocking him completely unconscious._

_***~STILL WITHIN DREAM**__ (New Scene in Dream)~*_

_ Grimmjow next receives a rude awakening in the form of a needle in his arm accompanied by what feels like liquid fire in his veins. The liquid fire burns throughout his body giving him an unwanted rush of energy. He sits up quickly with a manly –girly, high pitched- scream of pain and surprise. Almost instantly calming himself he runs a hand through his hair and assesses the situation. He was sitting in the middle of a clearing with shadows surrounding him. Within those shadows about 9 pairs of eyes** peered at him while another blind set were focused towards him and one lone eye watches it's twin having been gouged out long ago. Eleven, shouldn't there be twelve not including him? His question is answered quickly as he feels a needle being pulled out of his arm. _

_ "Wha-?" He questions as his head turns towards the person kneeling next to him. "What the hell did you just put in me, Szayel?" He asks angrily, gripping the pink haired scientist by the arm to keep him from leaving. _

_ "Why, pure adrenaline of course. It's the easiest way to wake you from one of your famed cat naps." Szayel answers sweetly, using his free hand to push his, oddly purple, wire glasses up his nose. His voice being so falsely sweet that Grimmjow could almost feel himself getting a cavity from the honey-dripped words._

_ A voice is cleared from the shadows and someone speaks calmly to the blue haired, shoeless teenager. "Grimmjow please release Szayel." Grimmjow begrudgingly does so with a mumble along the lines of 'Yes sir'as the pink haired freak returns to the shadows to make the watch-count an even twelve "I will ignore your language just this once due to your rather unpleasant awakening but I advise you watch yourself more closely. Now stand."Yet again the eccentric haired teen obliges unhappily._

_ "What do you need of me,_ sir_?"He asks the last word strained as he faced a pair of brown eyes that gazed back with almost amusement within their depths. Because of those eyes brown had become a color he hated. Brown wasn't necessarily a nice color to begin with usually, but knowing that those eyes were always watching made it worse. Much worse. It had gotten so bad that Grimmjow had begun to despise it, if you could feel so strongly about a color. He hated anything brown, except for a different pair of eyes. A pair of young, brown eyes to be exact, young, brown eyes that were so deep and poured out the soul of the one they belonged to. Those eyes were so warm and emotional that Grimmjow hated to call them the color that he usually contributed to the cold and empty eyes before him. But, alas brown is brown is brown._

_ "I thought it was necessary to inform you that the little orange haired boy you are interested in will be killed." He responds casually, his unforgiving eyes glinting as he waits for the almost inevitable explosion. Grimmjow freezes trying to keep the instant fear off of his face but realizes he had failed when he hears snickers from the shadows. The brown eyed man sighs after a while with no angry explosion and cursing from the usually easily enraged blue teenager. "It has come to light that he is quite intelligent and being so close to you is dangerous, so I have decided that exterminating him and his family would be the simplest way to get rid of this little prob-"_

_ "I'll leave." Grimmjow says, cutting off the man, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. He hears movement as the brown eyed man leans forward in his seat obviously interested._

_ "Was that a threat?" He asks his voice betraying his curiosity. _

_ Grimmjow looks up, his shining blue eyes challenging as he answers simply, "No. It's a promise." At this a voice to the brown eyed man's left laughs._

_ "You can't leave!" It says "You're nothing without this!"_

_ "Exactly," Grimmjow says. "I leave and you don't kill Ichigo." He steps forward. "Is that a deal, _Game master?_" He asks practically spitting the last two words. But before he can receive the answer his world freezes and then begins spinning as someone in a very childish voice begins yelling his name over and over. Suddenly the ground disappears from beneath his feet and..._

* * *

…And he lands on his stomach on a hardwood floor for the second time that day with a surprised 'Oof'. In the background - or on his back, or both - a childish voice is yelling right into his ear "-mmjow! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Gri-" But at that point he rolls over throwing whoever it was off of him and shakes his head trying to get back to reality. After a few seconds a little ball of green lands on his chest and wraps its tiny arms around his neck squealing about him 'being back' or something. He sits up slowly and looks down at the small face looking up at him as she hung from his neck by her small but powerful arms. He grabs her by the back of her green dress and pulls her off of him.

The little ball of green smiles brightly at him and tries to run from his grasp to give him another hug. None other than Nel Tu Odelschwanck, another amazingly foreign name to add to the steadily growing list, was peering up at him with her cute large hazel eyes and her mouth open in a large giggling smile, showing off her prominent lower canines.

"Ah, hi there Nel…" Grimmjow says slowly.

"I woke you from your nap!" She announces proudly.

"Yeah why did you-" The bluenet begins but is cut off by a suddenly serious Odelschwanck.

"You were frowning." She says her eyes growing seemingly impossibly wider.

"Was I?"

"You shouldn't frown," she says putting her hands on his cheeks and looking him right in the eyes. "You look nicer when you smile, less scary and more like the Grimmy-chan _I_ like." She stares into his eyes a little longer then pulls away and begins giggling again, picking at his clothing.

"Nel how did you get in here?"

"Duh! Dondochakka and Pesche taught me how to pick locks! Anyways I came to tell you something! Your boyfriend Itsygo-"

"Wait, wait who the fuck said he was my _boyfriend_?" Grimmjow interjects loudly receiving a pointed look from the tiny girl who then continues.

"Anyways your boyfriend Itsygo is in d_aaaaaaaaaaa_nger." She says holding out the A and waving her hands around for "affect".

"What?"

"Stop yelling! You're so loud! I'd hoped you matured while you were gone." The greenette says showing her more mature side. "Any_ways_, when you came back the scary kingie person decided to start messing with him. Now he's on countdown, aaand looking for the game master guy! You have to find Itsygo before he finds him! Something bad might happen…" Nel says the last part a whisper as tears begin forming in her eyes.

Grimmjow stands up quickly throwing the small girl off of his lap and running to the door, grabbing his coat. "Thanks Nel!" He yells out as he closes the door but then re-opens it. "By the way, how did you know all of this?" The bluenet asks the small girl who was now sitting on her head on a couch who had puffed out her cheeks in displeasure. She takes a deep, open mouthed breath obviously preparing a long high-pitched rant to which Grimmjow just shakes his head and slams the door shut right as she begins with a long "W_eeeeeeeeeeeeee_ll-"

* * *

Grimmjow runs down the street to the station, passing people by with an "Excuse me." or "Pardon." He runs as fast as he could through the large crowds while still trying to stay polite, but his patience was quickly wearing thin. Finally as he approached a large group of gentlemen his patience snapped and resorted to pushing people out of the way yelling "Move." Or "Fuck off." And things of that sort.

Finally making it to the station he sprints inside running right into the violet eyed midget. Grimmjow falls to the ground as she somehow stays standing and hovers over him looking as if he'd not even touched her. Standing quickly and panting slightly he asks the one worded question.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia shrugs looking disinteresting as she flips through some papers. "He said something about investigating the recent suicides, though I'm not sure whe-" But he was already gone. She wanders off with a shrug mumbling something about a 'perfectly weird match' and 'only Ichigo.'

* * *

Grimmjow sprints through the alleys glad that his memory of his former home didn't fail him as he quickly found his destination. Somehow he knew that Ichigo would be lead here, for 'special' players the Game Master would meet with them somehow, see if they could figure the game out at the meeting. If they could they would be killed after a short applause, if they couldn't they would be set free until their countdown runs out. Grimmjow didn't know his plan but he knew he would protect his strawberry at any costs.

'His strawberry', where the hell did that come from? Grimmjow shakes the thoughts away as he walks into a rather large clearing. The clearing was rather bare except for a large rectangular pool in the very center. No one ever understood why it was there but it was, and with its slight blue glow it was perfect for most of the sadistic man's favored theatrics. Grimmjow was pulled from his thoughts by a both good and bad sight. Ichigo was crouched at the edge of the pool, looking into the glowing water, and he seemed to be alone.

Swiftly, Grimmjow runs to the oranget and pulls him to stand up straight. "You need to get out of here." He hisses. The other man begins to object but he puts a large hand over the scowling mouth. "You need to get out of here, _now_." He whispers more sternly, as if talking to a stubborn child. "It's not safe, you are going to get hurt if you keep looking for someone who's trying to kill you."

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his hand and pulls it away as reflex. Upon inspection he finds multiple slightly bloody teeth marks in his palm. "You bit me!" He hisses in slight shock.

"Don't interfere in my work." Ichigo whispers back, seeming unsure why exactly he was whispering, ignoring the previous statement.

"You bit me!" Grimmjow repeats, holding his hand possessively. "You fucking _bit_ me! What are you some kind of dog?"

"Yes, I am!" Ichigo says making the 'shoo shoo' motion with his black gloved hands. "Now run little kitty! Before I bite you again. Woof Woof!"

Grimmjow stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds then shakes his head and opens his mouth to hiss back a reply. But he is stopped by a voice echoing through the clearing. "Ahh, Grimmjow, how nice of you to join us." Both blue and orange whip around to face the man walking out of the shadows towards them. Desolate brown eyes are the first to draw attention followed by slicked back brown hair, easily giving the man a classic elegant villain look, despite the odd white suit. A comfortable smile rests on a face that by anyone else may have been called _handsome_. But, considering that the other two either knew what he had done in his past or at least had some idea of it, that word was possibly the farthest from anyone's mind.

"You." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow say at the same time. They exchange quick looks of 'What the hell?' and then turn back to the man before them.

"Yes, me. You both say that with anger, but your anger comes from different origins. For Detective Kurosaki, it is not only because I killed his family, but also because he does not want people to feel the pain he has. You, Ichigo, may put up a wall to separate you from the rest of the world but it still doesn't hide your immense _heart_. It disgusts you almost as much as I do." Ichigo surges forward, his hands aiming for the nauseatingly calm man's throat but Grimmjow wraps an arm around his torso, holding him back. The bluenet could feel the many eyes peering at him from the shadows and letting the orange haired man attack their leader was not smart with so many people here, waiting, watching. "What about Grimmjow? It's not that he has a problem with what I do, oh no. It's simple, he hates authority, and I am your authority. So, naturally you hate me. Which I obviously don't care one bit about, but it is quite annoying when you get involved in my games. What a bad minion you have become." He finally finishes with a sadistic smile.

Grimmjow narrows his eyes as he sends a glare towards the smiling man. Suddenly, his arm was wrenched off of Ichigo's torso and the body in front of him turns. The oranget slowly walks around him, and says sternly "You're right, since it seems there is nothing I can accomplish here today I will leave. _Alone_." All the while, he never lets his brown eyes meet the blue ones that were desperately trying to catch them. He walks away and Grimmjow turns to watch him go, opening his mouth to say something, to make him understand_._ He left to keep the strawberry, his strawberry, safe. He needed to know! But, he was beat to it by someone with a little less friendly of a purpose.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not done playing for today." A voice resonates from behind them and both blue and orange, once again, swivel around to see a gun in the calm brunette's hand. Though this time, his eyes are shining with a fire of fury, his calm demeanor suddenly changed by the thought of his toy leaving. A muscle in is clenched jaw tremors as he points the gun at Ichigo, his finger on the trigger twitching slightly in excitement, and shoots.

Everything slows down for Grimmjow as the shot rings out and the bullet fires through the air heading towards the person he's done so much to protect. His mind empties as he watches the bullet crawl towards it's seemingly petrified target. Well, if the oranget wouldn't move, then he will. His empty mind suddenly fills with two words. _'Save Ichigo.'_ The bluenet throws himself forward in attempts to stop the flying bullet just as it is about to pass him. He hurls his arms forward and yells out in at first triumph and then pain as the bullet flies into his right arm right in between his elbow and wrist, barely stopping before hitting the radius or ulna bone.*** Having thrown himself without any thought about stopping he falls right over into the still slightly glowing pool. The world rights itself and speeds back up to normal pace right as he hits the freezing cold water. The breath is stolen right out of him before he can ever take a preparing breath and he sinks down into the icy depths of an outdoor pool in winter.

'_What a shitty way to go.'_ Grimmjow thinks as he looks up at the sky as it was contorted by the movement of the water. _'But, it is pretty nice looking.'_ He thinks as he watches the water dance and warp the sky like an alternative oil painting. As he easily deals with his probable death he remembers Ichigo, and how he was still up there, on the land, with an evil man with a gun. He mentally groans as he kicks his legs and uses his left arm to swim to the surface slowly. But as he begins moving the cold finally hits him full force, stabbing him with a thousand needles and pulling the last bit of air from his lungs allowing him to slowly float up. Luckily he hadn't sunken to low and that feeble attempt to swim brought him just close enough to the surface that a tan hand could plunge into the wintry water and grab the back of his coat. The hand pulls him up until his head is out of the water. Another hand accompanies it until his chest is out of the water. Then one hand is moved and the arm wraps around him, pulling him completely onto land.

Grimmjow lies there, next to the pool, gasping for air and shivering as his arm bleeds onto the concrete with a bullet in it. Then, warm hands are on him, removing his soaked and slightly bloody coat replacing it with a somewhat smaller, much warmer one. Having for the most part caught his breath he turns his head to have his blue eyes meet obviously worried brown ones. He stares into them for a little while, reading the emotions swirling within them and realizing all the emotions were for him. Worry, pride, confusion, pain, and most importantly care, so much care just for him. Then warm, soft lips meet his own cold, wet, and slightly blue ones in a chaste kiss. The kiss pulls him out of the frozen waters of his mind and as Ichigo pulls away, it's like he pulls words out of the bluenet's mouth. But he is ready to answer the question and does so as he helps Grimmjow sit up and looks over his cold-numbed and bloody arm.

"Where did everyone go?" Grimmjow asks first, surprised slightly at the strength of his own voice.

"The Game Master snarled something after you went into the pool then left, as did everyone else." Ichigo answers as he inspects the arm swiftly. "I can probably get the bullet out at home and then we can go and get it examined." He says after a little while then helps Grimmjow stand up. Then, the two slowly walk home suddenly wishing one of them had an automobile.

* * *

Ichigo nods as he finishes wrapping Grimmjow's arm. "That should be good for now but we really should call a read doctor to take a look." He says as Grimmjow looks his arm over. "But, first you have some explaining to do." The oranget continues, tilting his head down a bit and crossing his arms.

Grimmjow sighs in frustration and plays with the hem of his fresh shirt. Of course saving his life wasn't enough! "Fine, yes I did work for him." He finally says after a bout of expecting silence from the man across from him. Ichigo then stands up quickly, knocking his chair down with a loud, rickety thud. "So you were sent to-" He automatically accuses, pointing a finger at the man in front of him. But, he was cut off as Grimmjow slams his uninjured hand on the table in between them, catching Ichigo by surprise and causing him to stop. Grimmjow stands up and walks around the table.

"I can't believe you would even consider that for one second." He growls as he makes his way towards the oranget. He stops when he was right in front of Ichigo, using his height as an advantage as he looks down at the man who's hand that was previously pointed accusingly hand curled up at his chest. This gave him an almost childish look, combined with his large brown eyes that watched blue eyed the man before him with a look of mixed curiosity and confusion. "I left, I left a day before I left London. I left because your safety was threatened and protecting you myself would have been fucking stupid for both of us."

"Then why the hell did you come back?" Ichigo asks cautiously.

"Because I couldn't stay away when I heard you were all alone." Grimmjow says quietly, obviously ashamed of his weakness for the strawberry.

"You're an idiot." Ichigo says, scowling. But that didn't stop him from moving closer to Grimmjow until their chests were almost touching. "But…" he sighs, looking to the side and shrugging. "I guess it is partly my fault."

Grimmjow places his hand on Ichigo's right hip and with a single "Yeah." Their lips met in a flurry of sloppy, wet, open mouthed kisses. Their tongues danced elegantly between their mouths, never spending much time in one mouth for the dance was really a battle for control. During this battle Grimmjow moves his hand to wrap his arm around Ichigo's waist and lowers him slowly to the table in front of them. The bluenet releases the now kiss-swollen lips in favor of the soft skin of his jaw and neck. Like greedy little children, they both wanted more. So, as his lips caressed the soft, tan skin of Ichigo's neck, causing him to shiver and moan softly as he runs his teeth over his jugular, Grimmjow begins working on unbuttoning the other's shirt. Though, this wasn't as easy as it sounds. After a few minutes he leans back to be able to focus better on ridding Ichigo of the garment, having found it difficult to unbutton the shirt with one hand while relishing in the taste of his sinful skin and the sound of melodious moans erupting from the same throat he was tasting.

Once Grimmjow had about half the buttons undone, Ichigo remembered where they were, one of the smaller dining rooms in his house, and where they should be, a locked and maybe barricaded bedroom. He places his hand over Grimmjow's that was working on one of the buttons on his shirt. Ichigo waits until the blue eyes meet his, the fact that they were hazed with lust only serving to fuel his libido more, then speaks his thoughts in a short sentence.

"We should move."

Grimmjow blinks once, twice, three times then meets the brown eyes peering into his again. "You're right." He responds. Then, he leans down, and somehow pulls Ichigo over his right shoulder, with his hand holding him between his knees. He then walks out of the room and towards the front staircase. On the staircase a small girl with green hair laid, sleeping and holding a tortured looking white bird in a death grip. Grimmjow walks up the staircase hoping Ichigo doesn't notice Nel, or just ignores. But, just his luck.

"Ah, why-" Ichigo begins but cuts himself off with a gasp and a stifled moan as Grimmjow moves his hand from his knee to the inside of his left thigh, easily teasing the sensitive clothed skin. This shuts him up and Grimmjow happily walks into Ichigo's bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and putting Ichigo on the bed. As he turns his back to lock the door and place a convenient wooden chair in front of it, Ichigo finishes unbuttoning his shirt and slips out of it, dropping it to the ground next to the bed right as Grimmjow turns back around. He offers a smile as he sensually crawls forward on the bed until he gets to the foot. He sits up on his knees and quickly rids Grimmjow of his shirt also. Running his fingers along the waistband of Grimmjow's trousers, starting in the front and ending in the back with his arms circling the bluenet's waist, he tightens his arms around him and pulls them both back onto the bed. From there they move until Ichigo's head rested in the pillows, his orange spikes fanned out around his head in disarray and Grimmjow was between his legs and leaning over him, giving a predatorial smile that sends shivers up the oranget's spine.

**MEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SEX STUFF BEWARE! (You may skip to next bold, nothing important to plot happens)**

Ichigo runs his hands up Grimmjow's back to his neck then buries them in his surprisingly soft blue hair. Their lips meet again in a scalding kiss, their tongues mingling instantly but the bluenet pulls away rather quickly leaving the man beneath him to pout rather childishly. He laughs but other than that ignores the action as he leans down to happily taste the tan skin of Ichigo's neck. The kisses quickly become light bites as he moves down to Ichigo's chest, nibbling and licking at his collar bone. Ichigo releases his blue locks in favor of gripping the bed sheets. On his way, he flicks each pink bud with his tongue teasingly earning a gasp from the man below him and then continues down his torso, delighting in the feel of the toned muscles flexing beneath his tongue and lips. He dips his tongue into Ichigo's navel, sucking softly as he passes then follows the thin line of orange hairs down to… trousers. Fuck, he'd forgotten. They were only half dressed. Grimmjow reaches up with his right hand to undo the offending fabric. Ichigo raises his hips slightly to help in the process of removing his pants, feeling the cool air on his arousal.

Ah, thank god for commando. As soon as he discarded Ichigo's trousers he was met with the sight of a very aroused cock****. A sadistic smirk reaches his face as he looks at Ichigo's flushed face, his eyes glazed over with lust as he pants faintly. Grimmjow leans down to the oranget's slightly quivering inner thighs and bites down hard enough to draw a bit of blood. He then licks at the wound in both apology and for the sinful taste of Ichigo's blood then he repeats it on the other thigh. Ichigo holds back a moan obviously turned on by this action. Grimmjow looks up, capturing the lust filled brown eyes and holds his gaze. "I want to hear those beautiful noises." He says then leans down and licks a line up Ichigo's arousal, all while maintaining eye contact which was too much for the oranget who let out a loud moan after holding in all of his previous sounds. Grimmjow shivers slightly as the sound goes straight to his own member, straining against the fabric of his trousers. He reaches down and practically tears off the remainder of his clothing.

Grimmjow suddenly sinks onto Ichigo's member, his mouth engulfing the length, earning a loud groan and a few loud pants as Ichigo claws at the sheets. Grimmjow slowly begins bobbing his head at a torturing pace, his skillful tongue working the length as he does so. The oranget begins bucking into the warm cave around him but Grimmjow's calloused hand grabs onto his hip, holding it down. Instead, Ichigo moves one hand to re-burry itself in Grimmjow's hair, the feeling of his blunt nails scraping at the bluenet's scalp causing him to moan around the length in his mouth. That action sends vibrations up Ichigo's spine making him throw his head back in a moan while Grimmjow begins deep throating him. Ichigo could feel a coil in his stomach tighten, threatening release. He tries to voice this but all that comes out is a symphony of "Ahh… nngh, Gri- Grimm… agh." And things of that sort. But it didn't matter because Grimmjow released his cock, a trail of saliva connecting him to the leaking organ.

Grimmjow crawls up so he was leaning over Ichigo again, placing his injured arm above the oranget's head so it was out of the way. Ichigo catches his breath and finally takes a look at Grimmjow's previously disregarded arousal. His eyes grow comically wide as the thought of that, that beastly thing inside of him. Brown eyes flicker between Grimmjow's cock and his face, then finally motioning to the former he exclaims "How the hell is that going to fit inside of me?" Grimmjow rolls his eyes unsympathetically and says simply. "It just will." To this Ichigo grows more flustered, "I don't see how in the seven levels of-" But he was cut off by Grimmjow sticking three fingers in to his lips, not in his mouth to reduce the risk of having them bit off during his rant, and saying simply "Suck." Ichigo growls but quickly forgets his rants as he looks at Grimmjow's fingers like pieces of candy. He begins by kissing the tips of each before slowly taking each into his mouth, one by one, until he had all three in his mouth. He looks into Grimmjow's eyes as he begins licking them slowly, his tongue curling around each one like a sensual snake. After minute or so of this he pulls back, releasing them with a pop and adding a lick to the undersides for good measure. All throughout this Grimmjow just watches, his eyebrows raised so high they might as well be part of his hairline. "I think that's good enough, don't you?" Ichigo asks, his voice husky as he traces a finger down Grimmjow's chest, who just nods like an idiot.

Grimmjow then moves his fingers to Ichigo's entrance, circling it a few times as he says "This is going to hurt a bit, ready?" Ichigo nods and grips Grimmjow's shoulders as he pushes the first finger in. He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut as the burning sensation hits him. The bluenet waits until Ichigo gives the okay before moving the finger a bit, thrusting it in and out slowly. Once the oranget seemed used to the feeling he pushes another finger in quickly and awaits the nod. Receiving the okay he begins scissoring the fingers, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. Finally he adds the third finger and after a bit of waiting he begins searching for the special spot that would make this worth it. Ichigo winces at the uncomfortable feeling, wiggling his hips as if he was trying to get away from the invading fingers. But, all of a sudden white explodes in his vision and all he can do is gasp and push down onto the fingers as this feeling erupts. Grimmjow smirks, and continues pumping his fingers in and out of Ichigo's greedy entrance, making sure to aim for that spot. Finally he takes the fingers out, earning a whimper from the other party. He smiles and kisses the already kiss-bruised lips. "Don't worry, I'm going to give you something much better." He whispers into Ichigo's ear as he positions himself at the oranget's entrance.

Grimmjow pushes in the head first, stopping to gasp at the feel of the velvety walls around him. He groans, taking all of the little self control he has to not just fuck the man beneath him senseless. He breaths deeply as he pushes in slowly until he was all the way inside of the oranget. He groans and leans over to whisper into the other's ear, "So… fucking tight Ichigo… so tight." Ichigo gasps, his grip tightening on Grimmjow's shoulders as his body tries to accommodate to the large intruder inside of him. Once the sharp pain dulled to a numb one he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and nods. Grimmjow slowly pulls out until only the head was still inside then pistons hips to thrust back in completely, earning moans from both of them. He sets up a slow, deep pace and follows it until they both began craving more. "Gri- Grimmjow. Faster, nngh, Harder." Could be heard from Ichigo as he ran his nails down the other man's back and Grimmjow happily obliged. He lifts up Ichigo's leg, placing it on his shoulder and takes a hold of his hip, then thrusts in just as requested. Faster and harder. Both parties throw back their heads with loud moans as this position allows Grimmjow to go deeper within Ichigo and lets him thrust right into his prostate. Every. Fucking. Time. Goddamnit. The bluenet's hand wraps around Ichigo's leaking arousal and pumps it in time with his thrusts and Ichigo's nails dig deeper into his muscled back. The double stimulation pushing Ichigo even closer to the edge as he rolls his hips back to meet Grimmjow's. Before long the only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin on skin and soft moans and gasps from both men.

Grimmjow's thrusts soon became more rapid as did his pumping of Ichigo's member as he too began to feel the building pressure. As he hits Ichigo's prostate one last time the oranget comes all over their stomachs and his partner's hand, with a scream of ecstasy. The walls surrounding him clamp down causing Grimmjow to follow soon after, biting deeply into Ichigo's shoulder as he spilled into the oranget, collapsing onto his body.

They stayed like that for a while until finally Grimmjow released Ichigo's now bloody shoulder and pulled out, rolling onto his now bloody shoulder.

**Sexy times over Awww I'm sorry YOU MAY CONTINUE READING**

Grimmjow pulls Ichigo close and they lie in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes Ichigo reaches down and pulls the blanket over them promising himself he would clean them up later. But later ended up being much later as they fell asleep like that. All worries of the previous and future hours forgotten for now.

**A/N: *I know they wouldn't have said "made out" but I was at a lost at what else to call it.**

****I'm ignoring Aaroniero Arruruerie's lack of, or excess of, visible eyes because I prefer not to think of, well, him…**

***** I do not know about guns and stuff so I do not know if the bullet would stop at the distance I imagine him to be from where it was fired. …. I WANTED HIM SHOT is my explanation for that whole scene… yeah **

****** I find this word funny and hard to say aloud without feeling awkward. But, none the less an amusing word.**

**I may have overdone it with the falling asleep scene but oh well! I bet the majority of you learned something today. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I really enjoyed writing the Szayel-Nnoitra argument, probably a bit too much ^.^**

**The pure adrenaline idea is from Firefly (good show… good show…)**

**I called Ichigo strawberry 3 times… I am currently waiting for him to visit me at midnight. *crosses fingers* MAYBE HE'LL BRING RENJI! (squeeeee!)**

**AND I might be getting a new guinea pig and I want to name it an inanimate object in Japanese… any suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review, Favorite, Tell your friends, etc, etc**

_~Poison_


	11. Breaking Down The Walls (Part 1)

**Warning: Possible OOC, Pathetic attempts at seduction, A super short chappie that makes me sob.**

**A/N: I got super distracted again. I'm not going to make excuses because I don't have any! **

**But, you should be happy for me! I made a new friend that shares my opinion on the absurdity of the censorship of Nel and Tia's breasts in the anime. Anyways one night after drinking 3 code reds, and drawing a strangely alluring Ulquiorra with a sexy 100 yard stare that bores into your soul and screams "FUCK ME!" with a burning emerald passion, I decided I've been procrastinating too much. What else is new?**

**Sucks for you ^.^**

**School also has started and I've gotten a job. So updates will be slower, hopefully not slower than I've already been.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter I fought tooth and nail for.**

**This chapter is super short because it sort of leads into the next one. Why didn't I just make them one chapter? Who da fuck knows?**

**Just enjoy it you greedy pigs…**

**Love you!**

**Check out my bottom Author's Note to read about my new multi-chapter story. ****Automaton**

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

A cup of tea is slammed down in front of Grimmjow's face, stopping the high-pitched chatter that he was barely listening to. The blue haired man sits up from his previous position of being slumped onto the breakfast table that was placed in the kitchen to lock eyes with the brown orbs peering at him with a false severity. A small green blur squeals and clambers across the table to wrap small arms around a tan neck and yell two familiar words excitedly.

"Itsygo's home!"

Said "Itsygo" peels Nel off of him and sets her back onto the table, having begrudgingly gotten over how table tops and the backs of chairs were her main form of transportation and settled for cleaning the table-tops every day instead of every _other_ day. He pulls a piece of bunny shaped candy that Rukia had given him out of his pocket and gives it to her. Watching as she scampers away with the candy, probably off to find a certain bird to annoy.

Ichigo sighs and sits down across from Grimmjow, sipping his tea absently as he listens to the squawks of fear and squeals of enthusiasm coming from upstairs. He watches Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he puts the cup down and turns to completely face the bluenet. He folds his hands in front of him and tilts his head.

"Are you ready to talk to me yet?" He asks.

"Nope." Is the automatic response. To which Ichigo just sighs and puts his head in his hands.

It has been four days since the event in the ally and the whole time Ichigo had been trying to get Grimmjow to explain his past. The oranget was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he was beginning to get nervous. According to the voice in his head, he had 14 days left. Fourteen days until what, he was not certain. But it did not seem like the voice was counting down to a party or something of that sort. During the past days he'd gone and interviewed all of the strange suicide victims' families. This only made him more nervous. All of the victims seemed happy enough, until about thirty days before, where they started acting odd. They would pull away and then finally one night they would just disappear only to show up dead in another part of the town. What really sent shivers down his spine was the fact that their descriptions matched his own, of his own family.

But, he was missing something, a solid link from them to him. Something that couldn't be ignored no matter how hard anyone tried, and boy they would try. No one would want to believe that there was some maniac who could kill people without even going near them. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and sighs again. The oranget sits back up, ignoring the masked worried look that Grimmjow was giving him. He was about to do something he'd hope he'd never have to do.

Sitting up straight, with his hands folded in front of him, he looks the bluenet right in the eyes and says the sentence he'd been dreading. "Grimmjow, tell me," A pause and a deep breath. "_Please_." He finishes, almost wincing at the pain heard in his voice. The man across from him looks surprised for a moment, fooling him into thinking he had won. But, all was for naught as Grimmjow narrows his eyes and repeats his answer.

"No."

Ichigo clenches his teeth and his hands curl into tight fists. He growls softly at the man's stubbornness that almost matched his own. He had said _please,_ damnit! What else did he want? That was like getting on your knees and begging at someone's feet to the detective. Ichigo raises his eyebrows as he gets an idea. He stands up slightly, placing his hands on the table and leaning on them, pushing his chair back to clatter on the floor with his foot. This would have been frightening to most people, if it wasn't for the sickeningly sweet face he had on in place of his normal scowl and frown.

"It's alright, I understand you want your privacy." He says with a honeyed voice and a soft pout on his lips, all the while trying to tell himself that he wasn't stooping below himself, that this wasn't a huge blow to his ego. Sadly, it was. He stands up straight, removing his right hand and all but two fingers on his left hand. Then, slowly he walks around the table, making sure to move his hips excessively with each unhurried step. He does not break eye contact with the other man once during his little show. As he walks his pout grows more noticeable as he begins talking again.

"But Grimmy-chan," he begins, sickening even himself with the new nickname. "I really, really, _really _need your help." He says this slowly making sure to end the sentence as he stops beside the still seated man. Said man's hands were placed on the table top and his chair pushed away just enough so that Ichigo could continue to the next part of his plan. He picks up the hand closest to him with his left hand, holding it by the wrist gingerly. Stepping closer, he picks up his own left right leg and throws it over Grimmjow's lap to the other side, centering himself over the man's lap. He lowers himself to sit facing the man and places the hand he was holding on his own lower back, the other automatically joining it. He throws his arms around Grimmjow's neck, moving closer so their chests were touching and brings his lips teasingly close to the other's.

"Pretty, pretty, please?" Ichigo asks slowly, feeling the other's breath on his lips as he says this. He leans forward the small amount it takes to have their lips meet and kisses the man slowly. All the while, the oranget moves his hips subtly. Their lips meet and part a few times until Ichigo was sure he could feel Grimmjow partly hard beneath him then pulls away. He smiles sweetly, tilting his head again and asks again. "So, how about you tell me?"

Grimmjow pauses for a minute then smiles and says just what he wants to-

"No."

-hear?

Ichigo pulls away a bit to give him a look of disbelief then a scowl re-plants itself on his face and he pulls away in disgust. Once he was standing again he turns and stomps away with a sound of angry distress.

* * *

About an hour later Grimmjow wanders into Ichigo's study, immediately finding his target hunched over his frighteningly organized desk with the gun placed exactly in the top right corner. He walks across the room and stands across the desk.

"Are you done pouting?" He asks with a smirk.

"I wasn't pouting." Ichigo responds, looking at him with a scowl that looked astonishingly like a pout.

"You know, that never would have worked. Unless you went on some form of sex strike." He continues, but seeing a thoughtful glint in a brown eye he adds, "But of course then I would be forced to do something that may be classified as rape." To that the oranget slumps back into his chair tapping his pen on the desk, left without a wisp of idea. A silence fills the room for a few minutes.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Ichigo asks suddenly, breaking the stillness that was bordering on suffocating. Grimmjow just sighs, refusing to answer that question. "I don't understand, I need to know!" The oranget begins, his voice slowly rising to a yell. "I don't care about your ridiculous insecurities, I need to know this! Why can't you just-"

"I can't tell you because you can't know what I've done!" Grimmjow interrupts, slamming his hands down onto the table violently, sending papers flying out of array and the gun falling to the ground. Ichigo sits back into his chair, staring into the angry blue eyes. He just sits, completely calm waiting for the man across from him to calm himself. Finally, Grimmjow takes his hands off of the table and stands up straight again. Ichigo stays sitting for a time, then stands up leisurely. He walks around the desk slowly, reorganizing a bit as he goes. He stops at the corner, his gaze moving down to the gun that was laying on the carpet. Bending down he picks up the weapon, inspecting it as he turns on his heels and walks unhurriedly away from the blue haired man towards the door. Only then does he talk.

"No one wants to admit that they've done bad things, but we all have. You need to accept that. No one is perfect, you and I, we are just about as far from is as they come. But, that doesn't matter. I've never really been one to care what others think of me, and I never pegged you to be one to either. You see I need to know these things." By this point he had passed through the doorway. He turns around to face the man still standing across from his desk, watching. He drops his hands to his side and peers across the room into bright blue eyes. "If not, then I will die in fourteen days, and if I'm going to go down, I'm going down kicking and screaming, and you're coming with me." With that he turns away and walks down the stairs

* * *

Ichigo sits in one of the chairs, leaning back with a soft smile on his face. This smile was a smile of victory, a smile that proclaimed in a nasty, annoying voice, 'I won, won! Nah-nah-nah-boo-boo! Suck it!' or something to that effect. He folds his hands and continues to smile happily. Even though he looked extremely comfortable and, subtracting the smile, peaceful, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel that he was being watched carefully. He was seeing the deceiving detective Ichigo, and he didn't like him. Well, at least this one might pretend to be nice to him.

"Talk." Was the single harsh word that came out of the oranget's mouth, that word obliterated any chance of this so called niceness the other man was hoping form. Oh well, not like he expected it anyways. Grimmjow leans back in his chair also, looking into the brown eyes that were challenging him to disobey. What if they where to physically fight? Grimmjow may seem like he is more built, but he doubted that he was stronger. They were physically matched, but he didn't want to take his chances when it came to strategy. He'd had to learn the hard way many times before that he wasn't a very strategic person. Grimmjow heaves a large sigh before talking.

"Where should I start?" he asks honestly. Ichigo thinks for a time before answering.

"At the beginning." He responds, completely serious. Grimmjow gives him a 'No shit, Sherlock' look then begins.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: I showed the seducing part to my friend and she said "Grimmy-chan? Really?" But I like it… Again sorry about the long wait and the short chapter –dodges rotten fruit-.**

_Next chapter: _Grimmjow shares his haunting past and Ichigo has to deal with a shocking revelation. As the clock counts down, will they be able to save him in time, or will the strawberry continue to rot?

Next Week (hah!) in… Between The Two of Us.

**A/N: Also I'm thinking of changing the name, any suggestions?**

**Now for my new story.**

_**A sneak peek into **__**Automaton**__**.**_

* * *

_Screams echo from all around. Crashes and the terrifying sound of flames crackling and licking at the wooden posts that held up their simple tent homes. Metal hooves stomping down onto the earth, destroying all of the gardens, trampling food and flowers alike, even the occasional small child unable to get out in time. Blood and flames mix together, painting the world a sickly beautiful shade of red. A burnt out tent collapses and a woman's voice can be heard screaming. All of the other sounds disappear, all except for that one. That one scream that comes from deep inside, a cry of pure distraught and concentrated need for what has been lost. A cry that can only be accompanied by a tearstained face and a evident break down as a once beautiful voice cracks un-seemingly. The haunting melody of the heartbreaking scream remains long after she has left, having been pulled away for her own good. Still, all that can be seen is red. Blood and flames surround the collapsed tent, then slowly fade away, the heated crackle replaced by mourning silence. Silence as if the night that housed it were mourning all lost. Such a silence that was so devoid of sound that it was a sound in itself. Silence and red. That's all there is in the end, silence and red. Silence and red. Silence and red. Silence and re-_

* * *

**Waddya think?**

**This will probably come out in the next month.**

**So keep an eye out!**

**Also I'm celebrating my stats for this story**

**Reviews:18**

**Followers:15**

**Favorites:6**

**Views:2,940**

**It may not seems like a lot but it makes me happy to know that some people actually read it or notice it SQUEEEE!**

**Thank you everyone who's contributed to one or all.**

**Love ya!**

**_Remember! I am self beta'd and I hate reading my own work, so please politely inform me of any mistakes per Private Message if member or review if not. Together we can make my story beautiful!_  
**

**Stay calm and read on.**

**Review, share, follow, whatever…**

_~Poison_


	12. Breaking Down The Walls (Part 2)

**Warnings: Possible OOC (Yep, you know it), Offensive language, Brief mention of abortion**

**A/N: Ugh, I hate this chapter. Just read it while I sob because it took me so long to do something so bad. Sorry, please try to enjoy. **

**-sigh-**

**Message me if you are unsure of anything and I'll explain then fix it.**

* * *

**On Choices:**

_I believe that your choices in life make you who you are. You can't change them but you may be able to make up for the mistakes they may cause. Every choice you make, whether it be big or small, changes how things end up, one way or another. But, the majority of our choices are made for us, whether we know it or not. Sometimes the few choices we actually do make don't change how the ending result is. Understand? No? Me neither. I don't think anyone truly understand the impact every person makes on the world. And I don't think any of us ever will._

"Life is about choice. We are the sum of our choices. And most of them are made for us. You can't choose when you're born. You can't choose where you're born. You can't choose your family. You can't even choose who you love. But you can choose how you love." – Richard Cooper

"A man is happy as long as he chooses to be happy and nothing can stop him." – Alexander Solzenitsyn

* * *

_A child's cry pierces the night, this is not a cry of happiness or sadness. Nor is it a cry of fear, loneliness, or pain. It is a cry of anger, a cry of a child who's been hurt so many time that, for once, at a young age they know when they've been wronged. And being left behind by the only person who's ever acted like they've cared is being wronged. Another cry of anger pierces the night. A scantily dressed body slowly grows cold as rain pounds down onto the malnourished skin. Hair that was once silky and beautiful now is tangled and blood splattered. Blue eyes opened and looking frightened up at the dark clouded sky. Small arms cradle the bloodied head and weary face as a voice too old for its youth screams, tears mixed with raindrops shaping rivers in the caked on dirt and blood that was not his own. _

_ "You can't leave me! You can't!" An angry voice yells to the obviously long gone woman. But then, the young boy goes silent. He looks up at sky, to his young mind it seems to be crying also. Then his older mindset takes over, this only means that he'll probably get sick due to lack of warm clothing and shelter tonight. He looks back down and slowly lowers the woman's head, then closes her eyes. Standing up and walking away he lets the anger boil inside of him, an unspoken promise to get stronger, if only so he could destroy to make up for his loss of companionship. _

_ He may not have loved her, but she was the only one who had tried to try. Now he had no one. _

_ He was a monster, just like she'd said, no one would love him, and he didn't expect it._

* * *

_It all started with a boy, well a bunch of boys. A bunch of boys, a girl and a man. All of them alone. Hardened by the sad fuck of a life that fate gave them, then gathered in one area in front of one man. None of them knew what their future held exactly, but seeing that smug smile as cold brown eyes peered down at each one of them, they knew it would be better than their past. And none of them cared if the path they were chosen for was a good one. Desperation will do that to you. It strips away all your humanity and leaves you as an animalistic shell, selfishly wanting. No one expects anything less._

_ In fact, this is exactly what is expected, exactly what is wanted. The brown eyes slowly strip away the dirty skin and bones, looking into their very souls figuring, and finding their true reason. The only reason they stayed alive while many others faded away. A deceptively warm voice, lists off the reasons from left to right._

_ "Isolation, Time, Sacrifice, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, Greed, and Rage.*" All of these reasons tore them apart, yet made them stronger in the end. Yes, these ten would do fine. _

_Just fine._

* * *

_"Grimmjow." A playful voice, a devious smile, and silver hair. The called boy turns around to meet the Cheshire grin of the man before him. "I have a little mission for you." _

_ The boy narrows his eyes, watching the man warily as he takes the sealed letter. Looking down at the letter with the wax seal depicting a king chess piece. Of course. "What-" He begins to ask but looks up, finding the odd man gone. A shiver runs down his back and he takes a knife out of his pocket, opening the envelope and taking out the letter. He drops the envelope on the ground, not caring as it lands in a damp puddle at his feet. He then begins reading._

Grimmjow,

You are to find a boy and insert yourself into his life. He could prove to become an important pawn, so keep him sane enough to function. But, do not get too attached, he may end up having to be killed. –_To this, Grimmjow snorted, did this man even know him?_- There is a picture also in the envelope with his name and address on it, begin immediately.

_ The eccentric haired boy bends down and picks up the now soaked envelope and extracts the picture. A smiling boy with large eyes presents itself to him. He turns the picture over and reads the writing. "What a stupid name." He mumbles then sticks the picture in his pocket and strides away._

* * *

_ Grimmjow sits on a patch of grass in the falling apart park, long since forgotten as it was no longer part of a family friendly district. But that was okay because if people remembered it then it would be fixed up, and then it wouldn't be beautiful. Well, at least not to him. This serene site of slow-going destruction that nature causes was beautiful to the bluenet. It was beautiful to him the way a piece of music or a young woman would be beautiful to others. Maybe this was why he was always alone. His sense of beauty certainly wasn't normal._

_ "Trash." Grimmjow immediately stiffens at the voice. He stands up and turns around to face the voice._

_ "What do you want Ulquiorra?" He hisses taking up a defensive stance naturally. _

_ "Why haven't you started your mission yet, Sexta?" The fixed voice answers. Emerald eyes piercing and almost shining compared to the practically white skin tone and straight black hair. Everything on his person from his clothing, to his skin, even to his lips -one black and one white of all things- was bland except for those damn eyes, bright green and constantly judging in their indifferent, bored way._

_ "I have, my objective is coming here tomorrow and I will make my move them." He growls, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing, when in all truth he had no idea. He had never been asked to basically become someone's friend. Why him? Why not someone more friendly, like… Okay there may not be anyone out of the ten of them who were especially friendly but there had to be someone who was more so than him! He was a killer, even at a young age. He wasn't even ten but he already knew what it was like to have blood on his hands and to see the light going out of someone's eyes. And he loved it._

_ "Hn." Ulquiorra says, then turns around and begins to walk away. _

_ Suddenly a need hits Grimmjow and on impulse he asks a question. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asks and the form walking away stops._

_ "I do not hate you, I just have no respect for you, you are nothing." Ulquiorra replies. _

_ "Why?" The bluenet dares to ask again, knowing he was treading into dangerous areas, but not caring one bit. The other boy doesn't speak for a few minutes, thinking about his response. Then finally, still without turning around he responds with in his monotonous way._

_ "Why? I have no respect for you because you think you are the only one who feels any pain or is alone, even though those are some of the main reasons we are all here. I have no respect for you because you have no respect for the man that saved you from death, feeds you, gives you somewhere to live, and gives you work. You are nothing because you would turn on that man in a second but you are too afraid to try. You try to be tough and unbreakable, but I see that you are the most afraid out of all of us. But, you would never admit it. You are revolting, worthless, trash. You have never, are not, and will never be anything. You should have died when you had the chance, and if you ever ask me such useless questions again I will not hesitate to kill you and let your body rot in the sewers like what happened to your harlot mother." He then walks away, Grimmjow making no attempts to stop him.**_

_It hurt. It was true and it hurt. He slowly lowers himself to the ground then flops back to lie on his back. Why did it hurt so much? He'd never cared before. Maybe it was the reminder of his past and what could have, no, should have happened to him. Or was it the fact that he now knew why he was alone? He hated it, this feeling of vulnerability that comes with, ugh, weak _emotions. _Wonderful. Maybe, it would have been better if he was never born. Probably, but it was too late now. Far too late._

_Damn._

* * *

_ Grimmjow walks around the ally's slowly eating the remainder of the food package the orange haired boy had given him. He wasn't necessarily hungry, but he was never one to waste food. The first phase of the mission seemed to be a success. He was a fucking good actor. Now he had to get the boy to see him as a friend, easy enough. Naive little bastard. The only thing he was worried about was if he was able to be a "friend". He'd never had friends before. He'd just wing it, the kid would probably not even notice the faults._

_ The boy laughs out loud before stuffing another handful of food in his mouth. Easiest. Mission. Ever._

* * *

_ "Damnit!" Fists slam on the brick wall and a forehead soon follows. "Damnit, Damnit, Damn-it-all!"_

_ "Told you." A voice says, the sneering smile obvious even without looking at his voice._

_ Grimmjow ignores the other, preferring to stare at the cold, damp bricks in front of his face as if this were their fault. But it wasn't, no, it was his. He'd grown, and continues on with his mission to be part of the boy's life. Now, he can't let it go. Or rather, can't let him go. It's become an obsession, his only friend, the only person who'd ever cared. Who wanted nothing in return. Not even the woman who had birthed him had done that. He'd always known, if she'd had the money he would have never been born. But, she didn't, and she didn't have the knowledge of who the father was to blackmail him for money. Of course she also didn't want to risk losing a costumer, well paying or not. _

_ Even though she'd taken care of him, it was a sense of duty, but he knew he was unwanted. He could remember in her drunken stupor after spending a night with a rich client. Booze loosening her tongue. How she said things that should never be said to a two year old, hurtful things, _true_ things. But he stayed with her because where else was he to go? _

_Now, he had someone who seemed to care. And Grimmjow had fallen into the trap. Whether it was consciously put there or not, it didn't matter because the bluenet was caught. Now, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were warm amber-brown and orange. _

"_Damn." He mumbles._

_He didn't understand this feeling, but he knew it was bad for him. It was weakness. If he was never alive, he wouldn't have to feel these things. Why couldn't his damn mother have drunken and smoked more? He was useless to this world like everyone else here. Fighting to survive, what was their point. He had to be alive for something. What the hell was it then? And why can't whatever deity that controls his fate get to the point quicker?_

_Though through this, he never hated the Kurosaki boy. He couldn't help that he was like a magnet to broken souls. Just as much as he could help that he had his crazy-ass hair. _

"_Damn." Grimmjow says again, this time barely a whisper. He didn't want to accept this but sadly, he would have to soon._

'Damn.'

* * *

"_I'll be back." A blue haired teen says to the city before him, hoping that somehow the message would get to the only person that mattered. "I don't know how long it will take or how far I will travel. I don't know if you'll even remember me. But, when I do get back, you better be fucking stronger. Or I'll kick your ass." He stops and turns around, beginning to walk away from the bustling city of London, then he stops and looks at the rising sun the pinks yellows and oranges dancing in the sky to an unheard tune. "Thanks kid." He mumbles then continues, hoping his leaving is worth it._

* * *

Ichigo stares at him. When he had said to start at the beginning, he hadn't expected it to be so far in the past. He glances out the window, it had gotten dark, the moon high in the sky, all other lights out in this sleepy neighborhood. He looks back to Grimmjow, his mind reeling with all the information he had received, itching to write it down and create charts and figure things out. But that all could wait.

He stands up and walks over to the blue haired man. He slides onto his lap and grabs his chin, forcing him to look up. Brown eyes stare into blue, the gaze saying what words couldn't.

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_No one could have changed it.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_Maybe I just wasn't meant to live.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_I'm stronger for it…'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'…_In some aspects.'_

But they never would have said those words. Their prides and emotional detachments prevented it. It didn't matter though. They would work those things out later. After they picked up the pieces of their lives and souls. Their lips met as the night was silent outside.

And they melted.

* * *

**A/N: *These are from Chapter 356, Tyrant of Skulls. This is one my favorite parts of the whole manga because each of the reasons can be understood. I believe Intoxication implies poison in this case or something having to do with messing with the mind. I put them in order of the non-resurreccion numbers (Starting with Starrk and ending with Yammy). **

**** -coughcough-Burn-coughcough- Sorry Grimmy, but you know it's true!**

**P.S. This chapter may have been very emotional because I just finished reading a wonderful and emotional (for me) story. It's called The Uchiha Couple by asashouryuu. If you like Sasunaru even a little you will die for this story.**

**Yes I know I read other fandom and pairs, I'm not very loyal. How can I be when everyone is paired with everyone and there are good fics about almost every pairing? **

**-sob- I'm so conflicted.**

**Check it out!**

**I am up for suggestions for one-shots! **

**I need to write more and I think writing small things will help!**

**So gimmie gimmie!**

**Review(please please please), Fav, Sub, Tell your friends.**

**Love ya!**

_**~Poison**_


	13. Ownership

**Warning: Hints of MxM sexy times (too lazy to write the whole thing), Slight bondage, my attempt at fluff**

**A/N: Two chapters in three weeks, Lucky You!**

**I went trick-or-treating, even though I'm too old for it, so have a lot of muse in the form of candy! Yum! Also recently Sandy hit the east coast, stretching as far as the Great Lakes, which is where I am! So our power went out one night, luckily my laptop was charged. I was able to write my new oneshot and post it the day. It's called UltraNumb, check it out! I also posted the first chapter of Automaton, it's really weird. I've noticed, the main characters in my stories tend to have mental problems. **

**I've had this idea in my head for a while, and since this story is going to end soon enough I've decided to add it in here. Yes, this is going to end soon! I might make a sequel but I'll talk about that more later. Basically all we have left is a few fillers one more plot point then the rather odd ending. But what will happen hmmm?**

**I already know for once! (kind of) ^.^**

**I just want to say thank you to all of my readers, though the review rate and viewers have gone down with each chapter I know there are still people who read this and I am so thankful to all of you!**

**I would kiss all of you but that might be a little awkward, so here is my definition of a cute chapter as a thank you!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, which is sadly my form of fluff.**

* * *

**On Life:**

_I learned recently from my science teacher that we spend 1/3 of our life sleeping, another 1/3 foraging for food (shopping, making a list, working for money, preparing food etc), and a final 1/3 making and raising children. Of course we all giggled at that, but I then realized, we have .0000000…1 time left in our life for living. What do we do with that time? Wasting it on TV and drama and so many other useless things. Why? Why don't we spend it doing something useful? Something like spending fun time with friends, exploring love, climbing a mountain, leaving a legacy through a type of art, or just sitting outside, enjoying the world we live in. I know that this will probably not change anything, but I hope that you will at least think about this. Because this is my goal in life, what I want to do with that .000000…1 left, to make people think and hopefully change one person's way of looking at things. _

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."-Robert Frost

"The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience."-Eleanor Roosevelt

"If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets."-Haruki Murakami

_Let me tell you a story..._

* * *

Nel smiles happily as she sits on the floor in the front hall, hugging something she found, waiting for Ichigo to return so she can show him. She was looking around in the rooms upstairs and she found this beneath one of the beds in the room that had two. She loosens her arms from their death grip to look down at her prize. A stuffed lion, with a pretty bonnet on its head, which seemed odd to the girl. The bonnet was so pretty and girly and utterly perfect, not a string out of place. While the lion looked worn and old with obvious sewing, even if it was pretty good, and the colors were absolutely not girly. But, she loved it anyways and returned it to her hug of death.

Truthfully all she wanted was companionship. She of course had Dondochakka, Pesche, and Bawabawa, but she wanted something different. Something smaller than her that will take all of the affection a little girl that never had a real family could give. She has tried with the bird, but he wouldn't stay still long enough for her to give a true hug. This little lion was perfect, mostly because it wouldn't fight back against her hour-long hugs. But also it's softness and fierce looks, even with the bonnet, would help keep the nightmares away. There were a lot of nightmares. Almost every night. Luckily she had found a sleeping spot where no one could hear her. But this would surely help!

"Nel! Where did you get that?" A voice yells, Nel was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard the door open. She stands up, thinking the shock in Ichigo's voice to be pleasant surprise, and holds out the lion.

"I fwound it in one of the wooms upstaws!" She says happily, only to see Ichigo quickly walking towards her with a dark aura around him, and yanking the stuffed animal out of her hands. She looks up at the suddenly angry face with large confused eyes tears beginning to peek out. "Itsygo?" She asks meekly, afraid that he would suddenly turn violent as she had seen him do before to the other residents of the house. He looks down at the lion he now holds in his hands, then back at her and back down. Each time he looks at her, his gaze seeming to soften. Finally he kneels down to get as close to Nel's height as possible shifting the stuffed animal to one hand.

"Nel, you found this in the room with two beds right?" He asks, his voice softer now, almost sad. She nods slowly; her tearful look receding slightly with the lost of anger in the other. He nods, looking down at the lion he now held in one hand, keeping the same sad, longing look. He slowly holds his hand out with the lion and a soft smile, the sadness leaving his eyes. "His name is Kon." He says as she reaches out both hands to take it. As Nel hugs it to her chest he stands up and begins walking away. But a voice stops him.

"Itsygo." Nel calls and he turns around to look at her. "I just wanted to say, you wook betta when you'we smilwing." She says loudly, granting him with a huge toothy smile. "You should do it more often."

He pauses, and then responds "I'll try, Nel." And turns around and walks up the stairs to his room.

All the while he was smiling.

* * *

"Mine."

"No."

"Mine."

"No!"

"Mine."

"No, you fucking feather duster, this is my food! Eat your own!" Nel sits on the table, watching a grown man trained to kill and a bird fight over a plate of food. And it looked like the bird was winning. Grimmjow puts the plate of food down and puts up his hands, as if surrendering, but the look on his face showing that it was not over. While he and Shiro were locked in a silent battle of eyes she crawls over to the plate and begins eating the food, eggs, yummy.

This of course goes unnoticed by Grimmjow and Shiro, as they break the eerie silence and continue. Shiro flies over to Grimmjow's chair which he had been sitting in before all of this had started and gives a squawk of "Mine!" To which Grimmjow grabs the chair and yanks it out from under the bird.

"Mine!" He yells back

The bird then sits on the table repeating his declaration of ownership to be quickly followed by Grimmjow flicking him off with his own yell. This continues on while Nel watches, eating the meal that had started it all. Once Shiro even dared to land on Nel's head before rethinking it and flying away barely escaping her grasp that leads to a death hug. She pouts but soon forgets it in favor of her meal. In the middle of this the front door opens and Ichigo walks in the house, making his way towards the kitchen holding a folder of papers and flipping through them. As he stops in the doorway all the noise stops except for the sounds of a little girl eating and blue, green, and white heads turn to look at him.

Shiro and Grimmjow exchange a look before both barreling towards the oranget with similar yells of "Mine!" Ichigo looks up and jumps out of the way, causing the two to run into the wall. Grimmjow, the first to recuperate runs towards Ichigo again and picks him up, squeezing tightly on his rib area. Shiro soon flies over and lands on Grimmjow's head and begins biting his face, to which the bluenet screams and releases Ichigo, swiping the bird off of him. Ichigo runs into the parlor room, the bird right at his heels, literally. He jumps onto the coffee table and kicks the bird away.

"Stop!" He yells, as Grimmjow nears the table. Nel walks into the room, eating the last of the meal from a fisted hand. "What the hell?" He finishes, directing the question at anyone who would answer.

Grimmjow stands up straight and looks right into his eyes. "Who do you belong to? Me or the bird?" He asks, completely seriously, even though to Ichigo this seemed like the most stupid question ever.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Was the answer from the bird, sitting on the back of a chair, nursing it's small wounds. Brown eyes glance at the green toddler and she gives a nod along with a childish smile. Ichigo sighs, messaging the bridge of his nose and stepping down from the table. He looks back down at his folder, opening it up to peer into it again.

"Neither," He answers.

"What?!" Was the simultaneous answer from both man and bird.

Ichigo peers at them, narrowing his eyes as they seem to have grown almost… golden. "Neither," He repeats, "You both belong to me." He then takes out a paper from the folder and begins reading it as he walks through the doorway and into the kitchen. There is silence for about a minute until a high-pitched giggle breaks it. Ichigo, from in the kitchen, can hear an accusing voice then a younger taunting voice. Both quickly followed by the sounds of furniture being pushed away and flipped and the sounds of feet pounding on the ground.

* * *

Grimmjow cracks his eyes open as he feels a shift in the bed he was sleeping in. Even though the two had "relations" every once in a while Ichigo would still not allow them to sleep in the same bed. Rarely would anyone join him in his room at night, the exception being if Nel has a nightmare and crawls out of whatever hole she sleeps in, for he really didn't know, to come sleep in his bed. He sighs and closes his eyes again, but instead of a small body laying next to his a larger one straddles him, violently yanking his hands up to the bed post and tying them. Rather tightly too. He tries opening his eyes only to feel a piece of fabric cover them, plunging him into darkness.

"What the-" He begins only to be cut off by a hand covering his mouth. A face moves down towards his until their cheeks are touching and he can feel warm breath on his ears that send shivers down his spine. They stay like this for a few minutes, the hand covering his mouth never moves, sending a silent threat. 'Don't make me cover your mouth also.' It says, keeping Grimmjow from biting the hand.

"I saw your confused look today," The person finally says, and Grimmjow is relieved to realize it is only Ichigo. But, that is quickly replaced by uncertainty, for his voice sounds a bit too threatening and his actions only match. But, the oranget continues after a long pause. "I've come to explain _why_ you belong to me. I'm so kind aren't I?" He then waits; obviously displeased at getting no response he digs his nails into the side of Grimmjow's face. "I'm so kind, _aren't I_?" He asks the question again, this time with more force in his voice. The bluenet quickly nods, knowing that he could get much more violent. "Yes, that's what I thought. " He then takes his hand away and sits up. Grimmjow could feel him doing something as he was moving around slightly and there was a rustle of fabric, but he kept talking. Ichigo's voice was deep, husky and never wavered once from its tone as if these words were rehearsed perfectly.

"Anyways, it's quite obvious why Shirosaki belongs to me, I bought him, and I own him, quite straight forward." He then stops moving, still talking though, and Grimmjow can feel his calloused fingers on his neck, running over the veins and muscles lightly, "But, with you," stopping on his jugular "It's more complicated." Running his thumb nail over the vein. "Wouldn't you think?" Moving his fingers down the tendons creating the hollow of his neck. "I sure think so." His other hand moving down to the buttons on Grimmjow's nightshirt. "I know, I give you a home," His thumb nail drawing an X within the hollow of his neck, "I give you food," His thumb presses down lightly on the middle of the invisible X "I even involve you in my work." All of this while his other hand works deftly at Grimmjow's nightshirt, haven gotten much better than the first time. Everything had, the first time they were two craving animals, barely aware of what they were doing. Everything had improved as they had tried new thing. But this, this was completely new, and Grimmjow found himself holding his breath as Ichigo's fingers were on his neck. Only releasing it once they were removed and the threat they caused gone. Ichigo's hand moves to his shoulder, both hands pushing the shirt off muscled shoulders. Ichigo moves in so his mouth is close to the bluenet's ear, one hand stays on his shoulder while the other moves up to the hair at the base of his hair and is buried in it, grasping and pulling slightly to make sure he was paying attention.

"But that's not it, is it?" He whispers, his voice finally changing, clouded with lust, and Grimmjow knows it is lust by what is now poking him in the stomach through fabric due to Ichigo moving in. Ichigo yanks once more on his hair, demanding a response. Grimmjow shakes his head, using small movements knowing that Ichigo would be able to feel it. He does, and he chuckles softly, a sound that sends shocks throughout Grimmjow's body and makes him realize his own pants were beginning to get tight.

"Do you know why you belong to me?" He asks and the bluenet shakes his head right away. He can feel Ichigo's cheek move against his own and knows he is smirking, and wants so bad to have the blindfold off so he can see it. "Do you want me to show you why?" Ichigo asks, his voice barely a whisper, like a breeze in Grimmjow's ear.

The bluenet gulps as the hand on his shoulder begins moving down towards his chest, dancing teasingly across his skin, and each muscle spasming beneath the feather-light touch. A hard tug on his hair brings his attention back to words.

"I _said_ do you want me to show you why?" Ichigo growls into his ear, but it was less threatening. He wants this too, Grimmjow figures out quickly, he wants this now as much as I. But he knows, if he doesn't answer soon he'll be refused.

He swallows again and opens his suddenly dry mouth as the hand stops playing across his skin and drops to lay flat over his heart. Grimmjow was quite sure his heart was beating hard enough to be felt through his skin easily. He swallows again and opens his mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Well poop! I would continue but... I WON'T**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it!**

**I thanked you at the top note so now for the rant...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever! Seriously I WILL! I know you're probably like "Are you really in it for the reviews Poison?" No I'm not; if I was I would have stopped writing a while ago. I just want you guys to tell me! Did I do well? Any Mistakes? Any Suggestions? Do you love it? Do you hate it? WHY? Even a simple "Liked this chapter" would suffice! Or I would even take "I read this chapter!" I would…**

**Anyways thank you…**

**Review, Subscribe, Favorite, Read my other stuff, Tell your friends, You know the drill**

_**~Poison**_


End file.
